1-Veas al hijo adoptivo de Athena (Saint seiya) (¿Yaoi?) (¿hetero?)
by joya blanca
Summary: Saint Seiya no me pertence. Esta historia si. Hades desea venganza y originalmente usaria el cuerpo de Ryuho para lograrlo pero desobedeciendo un consejo de Hectae, a caido rendido ante unos bellos ojos chocolate, cosa que a cierto caballero no le hara ninguna gracias (¿Hades/Ryuho x Koga?) (¿Koga x Eden?) (¿Yaoi?) (¿hetero? (¿seiya x saori?) quien sabe, y las parejas que se me de
1. Chapter 1

1-Veas al hijo adoptivo de Athena

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sus otras versiones tampoco. Esta historia sí.

El señor de los infiernos, absoluto señor de la muerte, el dios más temible solo siendo superado por el dios mesopotámico creador Abzu….Me refiero al gran y poderoso hades.

Que durante eones ha peleado contra la "protectora de la tierra" y perdido patéticamente….Él hubiera completado su plan de usar el cuerpo del caballero shun para recomenzar la guerra en este siglo perooooooo….el estúpido de marte (Ares) le declaro la guerra a Athena antes de que Poseidón tuviera tiempo de hacerlo y cuando Abzu llego…Se vio forzado a retirarse del cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda para resguardar su cuerpo original y su reino del ataque de ese loco…. La aparición de la segundona diosa del amor pallas y el ególatra dios del espacio/tiempo romano Saturno…No ayudaron a mejorar la situación….

-¡bastardos!

Furioso el bello dios de profundos ojos celestes de largo cabello oscuro como la noche y armadura igual color….Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no reanudar la guerra, esta vez estaba seguro de que ganaba…Nada ayudo que viendo en un espejo que le presto Saturno, observo como en una dimensión alterna, lograba hacer su plan a la perfección solo para perder patéticamente ante 5 caballeros de bronce y una diosa que ni le llega a los hombros en cuanto a cosmos…

-¡maldición!... ¡Pandora!

La hermana de Hades, con una reverencia se presentó ante su señor….

-¿si señor hades?

-Manda a llamar a Hécate de inmediato.

La mujer de vestido negro con otra reverencia fue a buscar a la diosa maldita de la hechicería…La diosa quien tenía la apariencia de una niña con sombrero de bruja y una mirada siniestra, se presentó haciendo una reverencia…

-Pandora déjanos solos y si alguien llega a escuchar nuestra conversación será comida de cerbero.

La seria mujer con otra reverencia se marchó cerrando las puertas detrás de sí, la idea de ser la comida del perro de 3 cabezas que custodiaba la entrada de este reino, que llevaba el nombre de su regente…..Era suficiente amenaza para mantener a los curiosos…

-Espero no tener que explicarte las razones por las que te mande a llamar.

-Planeas usar al joven Ryuho como tu nuevo cuerpo, porque el hijo del antiguo dragón se parece en pureza a shun… ¿no es así?

-es correcto.

-¿Tú quieres saber si ese plan resultara?...la respuesta es sí.

El hermano mayor de Zeus estuvo listo para llamar a su ejército de espectros, listo para prepararse para la guerra…

-pero…..hay una cosa de la que debes cuidarte si quieres hacer tu plan…un par de puntos que debes tener en consideración.

Hades levanto una ceja molesto… ¿puntos?... ¿a qué se refiere?...Como la diosa hechicera también lee mente, no fue necesario que el dios al que servía expresara verbalmente sus inquietudes, pasando ella a expresar sus puntos…

-1-No veas al hijo adoptivo de athena…..2-no te metas con el hijo adoptivo de Athena…3-no debes acercártele…..4-alejate de….

-Erictonio no es rival para mí, he vencido al dios de la justicia antes….

-No me refiero al primer hijo adoptivo, sino al actual…..En algunas dimensiones el Pegaso de ese mundo no "afecta" a su yo de ahí, porque tiene a Perséfone…

Oh, su amada Perséfone…..Aun siente dolor desde el día en que la maldita de su suegra la quito de su lado definitivamente, su corazón se sintió herido…No lo demostró manteniéndose frio….

-…pero en otras en que no está….en unas le "afecta" un Pegaso llamado Temma…..en otras es Pegaso Seiya…..en otras es la mismísima Athenea….

-ve al grano.

-Mi señor, solo digo….que si no quiere que sus planes cambien….aléjese del Pegaso de este mundo o la guerra…bueno…..tomara un rumbo inesperado por así decirlo….

-se clara.

-Los adivinos nunca somos claros.

* * *

Y con esas últimas palabras la diosa se esfumo…Provocando un leve temblor por la ira de Hades que pronto controlo gracias a su gran autocontrol…..A diferencia de sus hermanos, el controlaba sus impulsos.

¿A qué se habrá referido con "afecta"?... ¿insinúa que es más poderoso que el?... ¡imposible!...Por lo que se rumorea, ese tonto solo gano porque "mami athena" estaba apoyándolo junto al resto de sus estúpidos caballeros. ..Y ese tonto de Seiya que se cree su "papi" aunque legalmente no tenga nada con él ni si quiera sanguíneo….Zeus lo hubiera matado si lo tuviera, con lo sobreprotector de la "virginidad" de su hija….

Ahora que lo piensa, también se rumorea que usa tanto la luz como la oscuridad…. ¿Oscuridad?...eso le da una idea….Convertir al hijito de su fastidiosa en uno de sus espectros….OO….que trama tan deliciosa… una semi sonrisa maligna se mostró en sus labios, imaginándose el dolor de esa tonta….

Ansioso por esa maravillosa idea…Fue a ver en una fuente agua, para poder observar el mundo de los vivos….Viendo el templo de la fastidiosa…no estaba…mmmm….Necesitaba ver a ese chico, ya que la peli morada poco a dicho de ¿Cómo es físicamente?...Ubicarlo por su cosmos oscuro, sería fácil para un dios como el...

Pandora al no escuchar nada más detrás de la puerta, se le acercó preocupada por su hermano menor/señor…..Arrodillándose ante su presencia….

\- Mi señor, lamento hacer entrado sin su autorización.

Ella agacho la cabeza, esperando un castigo…Nada…

-¿señor?

Más preocupada que antes, la mujer de largos cabellos negros /ojos morados levanto su cabeza…A pesar de lo que digan en su contra…Hades es sabio y de buen corazón que odia la violencia innecesaria y que desea que la muerte conquiste para salvar al mundo de la destrucción de los humanos…Por eso ella se preocupaba por el…..Eso ella lo tenía claro…

-¿Hades?

Lo que no tenía claro era la cara…Los ojos que a veces se ven celestes , otras veces turquesas y otras veces ambar, estaban abiertos como platos…Si quijada estaba baja por su boca abierta en estado de shock…..

-¿Hermano?... ¿Hola?

Confundida se puso de pie, moviendo su mano enfrente del rostro de su hermano menor esperando reacción….

-no puede ser…..No de nuevo.

Hades era un dios que odiaba que sus guerreros salieran lastimados, aun así no conoce el amor y lo cree una ilusión….Según sus propias palabras….La cuestión podía decirse que en realidad, ese sentimiento le pega con fuerza cuando le llega…Pandora miraba incrédula la situación….La primera vez que paso esto fue con Perséfone y con eso se ganó el odio eterno de la madre de esta….

Los únicos espectros que eran dioses, Hypnos y Thanatos, entraron preocupados al salón…

-¿Qué sucede señorita Pandora?

-Algo que hace eones no pasaba, Thanatos.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!...¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué?!

Hypnos quien a diferencia de su hermano es controlado y cuidadoso en sus movimientos…..Analizo con cuidado la situación….La última vez que ocurrió, su señor ordeno que le trajeran el carro tirado por caballos para tomar lo que deseaba….

-Mi señor, ¿quiere que preparemos su carro?

El señor de la muerte no escuchaba…..Mirando esos ojos chocolate, ese cabello sedoso color vino tinto...Esas cejas que le daban un toque delicado….Era la perfección…..Para el horror de Pandora, su hermano se había enamorado…..de nuevo….Algo le decía que si su señor iba por el cuerpo de Ryuho, no sería precisamente para atacar a la diosa….

-¿Pandora?

-¿si?

-según entiendo….. ¿El nuevo Pegaso lo han mantenido ignorante de las leyendas mitológicas?

-Si.

-Perfecto.

-Señor Hades…. ¿quiere que preparemos la cama para la noche de bodas?

Ante aquel comentario Thanatos se llevó un codazo en el estómago de parte su hermano, junto a una mirada temible de parte de su señor…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mientras que en la tierra….

-¡ya Edén apúrate que quiero llegar!

-vah, ese restaurante no le van a salir patitas y se va a poner a correr.

Por respuesta el peli vino tinto le saco la lengua al descendiente de Marte… ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué acabo en este viaje de vacaciones con EL? ….El solo dijo "necesito un compañero de viaje"…y antes de poder racionalizar lo que ocurría…..ya estaba siendo jalado por este burro con alas por el mundo, por cada pueblo roñoso que no sale en el mapa, solo por la aventura….Hufff….Una maldita vacación de "necesito llevar esto"…"una foto para saori"…"vamos a comer aquello"…"más fotos"…."un recuerdo"….etc…etc..etc…..Claro, es fácil ponerse a gastar como loco cuando no es tu dinero…..¿Saben lo más cómico?, que este chico es hijo adoptivo de una tipa dueña de una corporación multinacional y no tiene ni un centavo en los bolsillos…..

-¡apúrate, tengo hambre!

Soltando un bufido de enfado, el arrogante caballero de orión caminaba de mala gana…. ¿Porque permitía que este Pegaso lo anduviera ordenando?...si su padre hubiera ganado la guerra santa, en estos momentos estaría gobernando el nuevo mundo en vez de ser la chequera de este tonto….

-¡ya edén!

-¡por última vez Pegaso, si no te calmas te voy a lanzar un rayo al trasero!

-ok, capte la "indirecta", "señor enojos"

-arghhhhhh…tu….

-ya...ya….cálmate, yo a diferencia de soma sé cuándo no debo hacer bromas.

El joven de cabellos grises soltó otro bufido siguiendo al oji café al restaurante….Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que "algo" los observaba con detenimiento….

La sensación no desapareció…No podía percibir si era un cosmos sin embargo, su lado divino le prevenía del peligro….

-¿Por qué me sigues?...esta vez tenemos cuartos diferentes.

-hm…no te sigo, voy a donde quiero, es tu problema que quieras interferir en mi camino.

-Amigo, eres raro.

El instinto de edén le instaba a seguir al Pegaso, como si ese "algo" quisiera llevárselo….Para su incomodidad a diferencia de otras veces, tenían cuartos separados en vez del mismo cuarto…..con camas separadas…

A Koga no le pareció extraño que él se fuera a dormir sin darle las buenas noches, entrando su habitación con cara de pocos amigos…..Ya que en Edén eso era normal….Acostándose a dormir tranquilo…

* * *

Edén se fue a dormir intranquilo…Soñando…

En vez de soñar con un sueño húmedo en que le arranca la ropa al Pegaso como si fuera un animal, tirándolo sobre la cama para penetrarlo sin control….Tuvo otro sueño…..Uno en que un hombre vestido con una especie de vestido o túnica negra…en un trono tétrico….Miraba con detenimiento al Pegaso…..El modo en que lo miraba, no le gustaba nada….

-¡carajo!

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, salió corriendo a la otra habitación, abriendo la puerta de una patada….

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!...¡¿te has vuelto loco?!

-¿has percibido una presencia oscura?

-¿oscura?... ¿te refieres a Abzu?

-No…..otro….no se…. ¿has soñado con un especie de travestido gótico observándote?

El joven Kido se quedó mirando incrédulo a su amigo…Es su impresión…. ¿o tanta guerra le han dañado el cerebro?...Necesita proponerle a Saori que incluya ayuda psicológica para los caballeros….

-Edén, lo único que he percibido ha sido ti entrando como un toro loco…..auuuuuuuh…..cree si hubiera un cosmos oscuro cerca, yo sería el primero en saberlo…buenas noches…ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz.

El semi dios del rayo se rasco los cabellos regresando a su habitación, sin antes darle una última mirada a los alrededores….

-mmm….por su cosmos oscuro el debería ser capaz de detectarlo…..rayos, tanta guerra me a jodido la mente…necesito ir a ver un psiquiatra.

Sin embargo la sensación no se iba…. ¿Sera su subconsciente gritándole que se le declare?... ¡Mierda!... ¿por qué es tan inútil románticamente?...cada vez que lo intenta su lengua se traba….Es más fácil quitarle la cabeza a un enemigo con las manos desnudas que hacer una declaración…¡Joder! A él lo entrenaron y educaron para sacrificarse por su dios y pelear hasta la muerte por el…..Nadie le hablo de romanticismos ni de cómo conseguir pareja…..Ya que está considerado que los caballeros no vivirán lo suficiente como para necesitar una….

* * *

Mientras que en la otra habitación….

Hypnos y Thanatos aparecieron en silencio, lo bueno de ser dioses eran las habilidades sin cosmos para evitar ser detectados….

 _-"¿el señor hades está seguro de esto?...fácilmente lo podríamos secuestrar"_

 _-"deja de molestar Thanatos y cumple la orden"_

En silencio dejo una cajita sobre el velador para luego marcharse junto a du gemelo sin ser detectado…

* * *

Al otro día…

-¿Qué es esto?

Kido no comprendía ¿Cómo habrá llegado esa caja?...Ni si quiera recuerda haber dejado entrar a un repartidor…..Era una caja de cristal con una preciosa flor…..con la nota _…"esta flor es bella pero no tanto como tú"_

¿Qué tipo de broma era esta?...Admitía que nunca antes le habían regalado flores…él siempre las había regalado, sacadas de la isla donde creo para dárselas a Saori….

-Tal vez Yuna la mando.

La imagen de la rubia amazona mandándole un regalo como este…desapareció en 5 minutos…

-nah….no es su estilo.

La vida de Yuna era ser amazona, ella jamás mandaría un regalo como este…

-¿ha?...hay algo más escrito.

Al levantar el papel, leyó el resto…." _no sé si es atrevido de mi parte pero me gustaría verte, en la plaza, a la media noche"…_ …El caballero más cercano a Athena miro la nota buscando más respuestas…Nada….

-mmmmmm…parece que tengo un admirador o admiradora.

Valla, al parecer el sobrenombre que le pusieron de "asesino de dioses" después de acabar con el dios del vino baco, Marte y dejar un rasguño en Saturno…Le atrajo fama… No de la esperada.

-voy a inventarle una excusa a Edén para evitar que me siga…últimamente ha estado pegado a mi como lapa.

Horas después…

Conseguir "despegarse" de ese rudo y arrogante semi dios, fue complicado…..Tuvo que pedirle que le fuera a comprar una docena de panecillos en una panadería al otro lado del pueblo donde estaban…..Para poder sacárselo de encima….

Luego de un rato en el lugar indicado, Koga vio una figura familiar que lo saludaba con un movimiento de mano…

-ya es la hora….. ¡¿Ryuho?!

-Hola Koga, tanto tiempo.

¡¿Qué mierda hacia el dragoncito aquí?!...se supone que pasa las vacaciones junto a sus padres en china….Había algo extraño en el chico de ojos azules y cabello oscuro…Algo….

-ese cosmos.

Sin dudarlo el Pegaso se puso en pose de ataque, llamando a su armadura…

-tú no eres Ryuho…. ¡¿Quién puta eres?!

* * *

Los ojos del joven dragón se volvieron turbios, como si estuviera en trance….

-No he venido a pelear contigo…tome este cuerpo porque la gente normalmente se aterra al verme, lo dejare apenas deje de necesitarlo….Mi nombre es Hades, soy uno de tus parientes adoptivos.

-¿eres amigo de Saori?

-No en realidad….hemos tenido nuestras "pequeñas diferencias" a lo largo de los años….cosas de familia.

-hm…. ¿y que tiene eso conmigo?

-Nada en realidad…..repito, no vine aquí para pelear contigo…vine a conocerte…..ven conmigo a mi hogar para que me puedas ver como soy realmente…tranquilo, devolveré a este chico de donde lo saque sin falta.

El burro con alas no estaba seguro de esto…

-¿lo prometes?

-el no recordara que salió de su cama…..te devolveré en la mañana.

El hijo de Atena (Athena, Minerva)…..Lo pensó unos 5 min…Si es pariente de su madre y no muestra intención agresiva, no debe ser malvado…..Además, la oportunidad de ir a la casa de una deidad sin tener que pelear…..No se repite dos veces…

-Ok, iré contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en el rostro de Hades, estirando su mano para que su "futura reina" la tomara….Siendo rodeados por un fuego oscuro….

* * *

 _-"¡mierda, no debí dejarlo solo!"_

El caballero de ojos azul oscuro Edén, sintiendo un enorme cosmos oscuro, llego a la plaza del pueblo….Solo para presenciar al dragoncito llevándose a Koga a ¿Quién sabe dónde?...No….era la "cosa" que poseía el cuerpo de Ryuho quien se lo llevaba….

-maldición….Seiya y Athena me van a querer asesinar con navajas oxidadas por esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era una preciosa noche de luna llena, en un templo estilo griego…El dulce aroma de las flores inundaba aquel lugar, siendo llevado a todos lados por una suave brisa. Un paraíso en la tierra….

-seiya….

Ahí estaba "ella"…..Aquella por la que tanto lucho, aquella por la que se arriesgó, por la que paso por cosas que aun ser humano normal volvería loco, por quien se desangro, por quien sufrió, por quien luchó contra dioses, por quien reencarno y una y otra vez en un ciclo de guerra sin fin solo para estar a su lado, protegerla, cuidarla, estar a su lado…Ahí estaba , entre sus brazos….Su preciosa piel blanca como la luna, eran sedoso como su cabello color lila, sus preciosos ojos azules lo miraban con amor. ..

-Saori….

El con todo el amor que había en su corazón le dio un beso, solos…sin Zeus ni nadie que se interpusieran entre ellos…Solo ellos y nadie más… solos en su noche de bodas…..juntos y con una familia formada…ahora él era padre adoptivo de Koga con todas las de la ley, no como un "supuesto padre adoptivo" o un "técnicamente un padre adoptivo" sino uno real…..Junto a su querida Saori….

Pronto el beso se profundizo, el abrazo se volvió más intenso…..Seiya deseaba tanto poder tocarla, besarla, hacerla suya….dejar de ser diosa y mortal para ser seiya y saori…..Ahi solos , lentamente comenzaron a desvestirse dejándose caer sobre una cama…El castaño se deleitó con lujuria al escuchar los gemidos de su amada, al mordisquear sus pezones…

-AAAAAAAA….seiya….mmmmmmmmm….AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Desde sus pechos fue bajando entre besos, llegando hasta cerca de la pelvis…Oh, como disfrutaría este momento, al fin casados, gozando al máximo en su noche de bodas….

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡¿HE?!

El sonido del despertador…Realidad…..Horrible realidad…..En la que Seiya era un hombre de 30 años aun virgen, vistiendo la armadura de sagitario, con Koga con únicamente con Athenea/Saori como madre adoptiva…Y ni se le ocurra intentar unirse a esa familia porque Zeus lo despedaza, al igual que lo haría con cualquiera que se acerque a demasiado a su "niñita"….

-¡oh rayos!... ¡otra vez!

Otro despertar de sueño húmedo…con su "masculinidad" despierta…..Como siempre, tendría que ir a tomar una ducha fría antes de ponerse su armadura….

No se quejaba, su vida no era tan mala, tenía amigos que eran su familia, tenía la armadura que siempre aspiro….Pero no la tenía ni a ella ni jamás podría considerarse oficialmente el padre de quien considera su bebé…de él y de Kido…

También tenía que admitir que oportunidades de tener una pareja, no le faltaron sin embargo…..A pesar de todos los problemas, nunca podría querer a ninguna como quiere a su amada diosa. …..

Luego de la ducha y los pasos siguientes para completar la mañana, comenzó su ronda…Esperando toparse con Saori en algún instante, tal vez tener un paseo , tocarse por un ratito los dedos sin que nadie lo note…..Algo que en la edad media llamarían "amor cortes"…No esperaba que luego de decirle que la amaba durante la última guerra, el avance con ella fuera cero…..Ella nunca se lo dijo e incluso actúa como si no lo hubiera escuchado….¿acaso no lo ama como el a ella?...Seiya se dio un golpe a si mismo por pensar de ese modo….

-¡ya deja de pensar estupideces!

MMM… ¿tal vez visite a shiryu para aprovechar de comer en su templo?...Desecho la idea, últimamente cuando pasaba por ahí, las fotos con su esposa le molestaban…..Odiaba admitirlo, le daba un poco de celos que Shiruy tenga a Shunrei…Que Shun tenga a June…Que Hyoga tenga a Erii…que Ikki…ok…ese no tiene a nadie…

 _-"¿estás cansado de estar solo?"_

* * *

Un aura oscura lo rodeo, sin dudarlo se puso en pose ataque…

-¡dala la cara, sé que estás ahí!

 _-"ja ja ja ja ja, ni creas que me estaba escondiendo, no te tengo miedo…."_

De las sombras salió una mujer de largo cabello oscuro de ojos violetas/morados, visitando un largo vestido oscuro…La mujer era bastante sensual…Hasta podría jurar que su busto era mayor que el de la diosa sabia….

-¿tú eres seiya de sagitario?

-¿y tú quien puta eres?

-Hm….por ese lenguaje deduzco que eres tú…..Baja la guardia, si quisiera atacarte ya estarías muerto…Soy Pandora, la leal sirvienta de Hades.

-¡¿el dios de los muertos?!...¡ese maldito va a…

-Lamentablemente no….digamos que la guerra se ha "pospuesto"…Necesito que vayas con el hijo a athena…

-¿con erictonio?

-¡con koga idiota!...ejem…..quiero que vallas con él y le cuentes sobre Hades, dile todo.

-¡yo no soy tu maldito esclavo para que me des ordenes!...además, ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?, ¿en qué te beneficia?

-Solo hazlo y yo a cambio convenceré a Zeus de permitirte estar con Athena.

-glup…hm…..no es que lo considerar pero… ¿a qué punto?

-al mismo punto en que están el caballero shiryu de libra y su esposa…¿Qué?...no me mires con esa cara de quererme destrozar, ¿acaso quieres pasarte la eternidad solo conformándote con tocarle la punta de los dedos a quien amas?

* * *

Con estas palabras la diosa de los muertos se alejó, junto con ella la oscuridad….Dejando al noble caballero perplejo…..Saori quien paseaba cerca, miro extrañada a su caballero….

-Seiya, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿no viste esa oscuridad?

-¿de qué hablas? El día ha estado soleado y sin presencia de dioses oscuros.

-he…ha…..por nada…..creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo entrenando bajo el sol.

* * *

Mientras que en el inframundo….

-Thanatos, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si señorita pandora, escondí toda la comida del inframundo para evitar que el Pegaso la probara.

-perfecto.

Pandora sonrió con malicia, mientras esa puta alada no comiera nada de este mundo, no se vería obligado a quedarse como le paso a Perséfone que se comió 3 granos de granada, obligada a quedarse 3 meses en el inframundo/Hades y 3 arriba, para el horror de su sobreprotectora madre…..

-mantén la vigilancia, quiero saber lo que haga esa yegua a cada instante….y asegúrate de que se marche al amanecer.

-¿y si el señor Hades no quiere soltarlo?

-llama a Athena o a Zeus….Sin que Hades lo sepa, es por su bien.

-¿Cómo cuando usted consiguió que la señora Perséfone se fuera definitivamente?

Una solo mirada fue suficiente para hacer al dios caballero marcharse, dejando a la diosa sonriendo con malicia…..Si logro que la estúpida de Perséfone vomitara las granadas, acabando su laso con su hermano…Entonces ella encontraría el modo de separarlo de ese estúpido pony….Nadie se merece a su hermano.

En cuanto al ex pony…Depende de lo que haga si ella cumple con su palabra o va y le cuenta al mujeriego de Zeus que el sagitario actual intento violar a su hijita… ¿Qué importa que no sea verdad?, estará muerto apenas se den cuenta.

* * *

Regresando al santuario…

La diosa estaba inquieta, sus instintos le decían que su caballero más cercano le ocultaba algo pero no podía imaginarse ¿Qué era?...

-Seiya, si te ocurre algo, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, yo siempre escucho a mis caballeros.

-¿he?...puffffff….no es nada, solo dormí mal por mi sueño hume….¡digo!...por una pesadilla que tuve.

-mmmm….yo también tuve una pesadilla, sobre koga.

-Saori….si es otra pasilla en que una mafia lo secuestra, te aseguro que Ikki ya le advirtió a cada mafioso que conoce que se alejen de él.

La diosa madre movió la cabeza negativamente preocupada…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La diosa madre movió la cabeza negativamente preocupada…

-no es eso…es como si….una sombre oscura estuviera sobre el….

El castaño coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de calmarla...

-Nada malo le va a pasar…..es un caballero entrenado.

-lo sé pero….

-Yo jamás permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera, lo sabes ¿cierto?

La mirada de seiya le daba seguridad, sin embargo….aún se encontraba intranquila…..El hecho de que en ese instante pasara el actual caballero de libra, no ayudo a "aligerar" el ambiente….

El sagitario con nerviosismo quito las manos de los hombros de la diosa, fingiendo ver a otro lado…

Cualquier otro caballero que los hubiera visto, se hubiera imaginado cosas pecaminosas y hubiera dado una paliza al caballero insolente con la deidad virgen….Excepto Shiryu….

El caballero de cabello extremadamente largo color oscuro, no le molestaba…..Esta consciente de lo que su amigo sentía aunque jamás se lo hubiera mencionado….Según el punto de vista del ex caballero dragón actual caballero de libra….Mientras no lleguen a lo sexual, el mundo no se caerá a pedazos….

 _-"¡SEÑOR SHIRYU!"_

* * *

De la nada aprecio corriendo la gemela de la actual caballero de geminis…la ex geminiana Paradox, la antigua caballero dorado de "delantera amplia" al verlo, comenzó a correr hacia el como si su vida dependiera de ellos…..

-¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS, MI QUERIDO DRAGON!

-¡NOOOOOO…!... ¡¿Por qué ATHENA LA TUVO QUE REVIVIR?!

La peli celeste que había muerto durante la última guerra, corría hacia su amado peli negro…Shiryu corría por el santuario huyendo de su fan obsesiva, agradeciendo que shunrei no estuviera aquí para verlo….

La persecución era vista por Ikki quien apostaba con Hyoga, ¿si la loca lo lograba atrapar? …El cisne rubio hubiera continuado apostado sino fuera porque su Eri quien se encontraba de visita lo regaño…..June se hubiera unido a la puesta pero no quería que Shun se molestara con ella….

* * *

En los cinco picos (Rozan)…china…

Shunrei corrió al escuchar el grito de su hijo en la habitación continua….

-¡¿Ryuho estas bien?!

El joven de cabellos negros se levantó con el corazón latiendo fuerte en el pecho….Era como si hubiera salido de su casa a pasear con alguien de cabello ojo….pero la persona que pasaba con esa mancha roja, no era el…era otra persona…..era extraño…..Pronto esas imágenes se borraron de su mente, quedando solo borrones incomprensibles… ¿Qué fue lo que soñó?….Probablemente solo una pesadilla….

-Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

-huf…hijo, te dije que dejaras de leer libros de vampiros, te dan pesadillas.

-si mamá.

La mujer china más tranquila, regreso a su propia habitación a vestirse….Su sensible hijo debería dejar esos libros…Aunque sean libros de vampiros no terroríficos, que beben leche con chocolate en vez de sangre… ¡Ay shiryu! En momentos como este desearía que estuviera en casa en vez de tener que custodiar la casa de libra…..Ella tomo una bata de seda, abrasándola…..Se le regalo a su amado marido en su último aniversario y por error se e había quedado….aun olía a él…..Deseaba tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos…..sentir su piel…

-¿Por qué siempre hay un continente entre nosotros?

Ella soltó un suspiro triste, deseando que su amado obtuviera un permiso pronto para poder estar juntos o que pronto encontrara a un alumno que heredara la armadura de libra.

* * *

Y hablando de "sueños"…

¿Cómo ella llego aquí?...Yuna no lo sabía…..La chica de cabello rubio pálido, ojos azulados o azules según la luz…..más bien perlado, se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser un salón de baile…

Shun de cabellos/ojos verdes de mirada gentil e inocente, bailaba feliz con una rubia de ojos azules de mirada fuerte y decidida….Yuna creía que su nombre era una June….por alguna razón no usaba mascara, tal vez como ella encontraba esa ley absurda….

Hyoga el rubio de ojos azules que dependiendo de quién se trata su mirada era fría, decidida , rudo y de un lado gentil…..el típico chico cool del grupo….Esta vez su mirada era seductora mientras bailaba con una rubia de cabello recogido de mirada cálida, Erii o Eri era su nombre.

La siguiente pareja que Yuna vio bailando la conocía…..El de ojos verdes de mirada seria pero llena de amor y nobleza, ella de ojos azules de mirada llena de tranquilidad y paz….Los padres de Ryuho.

Por poco grita al ver la siguiente pareja…El de mirada llena de valor, ella de mirada inteligente….Ambos mirándose con amor…..Su diosa y seiya…Todos bailando un vals en aquel extraño lugar…

Yuna en una esquina, sentada sola en una silla era la única sin pareja en este extraño baile que ella no recuerda, ¿Cómo llego? Ni ¿Quién la invito?...Aunque creyó ver a Edén asomándose detrás de una cortina…

 _-"¿me permites?"_

Una mano se estiro cerca de ella…al levantar la cabeza se topó con unos ojos chocolate decididos e inocentes…arrogantes pero sinceros…..Una extraña combinación….

-¿Koga?

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿sabes bailar?

Tal vez por inercia por una fuerza desconocida, ella acabo bailando con el…..Las demás parejas ya no estaba, solo ellos….

-¿recuerdas cuando decidiste no usar mascara?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? …..la ley de amar o matar a quien no te vea sin mascara es tonta.

Yuna respetaba las normas, comprendía que existían para mantener un orden…Excepto esa….

-¿recuerdas que el primero que te vio sin mascara fui yo?

-¿crees que tengo alzhéimer?... ¿que….que pasa?

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, él la beso….Awwwww…..un beso que supo a gloria...cuando sus labios se alejaron….ya no se encontraban en un salón de baile, estaban en una habitación…Ella estaba sobre una cama semi desnuda con Koga encima, admirándola…

 _-"he, Yuna ¿lo compartimos?"_

¿Cómo fue que edén entero aquí sin escucharlo?, la rubia claro tiene sentidos finos…. ¿Porque estaba también estaba semi desnudo?... ¡¿Por qué besaba a koga?!...

-shssssssss…tranquila, soy suficiente para ambos.

El la volvió a besar, mientras edén besaba el cuello de Koga...Preparándose para poseerlo por detrás mientras lo tendría por adelante….

 _-"¡LARGO!"_

Dolor…como nunca antes había sentido…..Sintió la chica de ojos aperlados al sentir un cosmos terrible lanzándola lejos de aquella cama…..Edén está herido en un costado…..Y su Koga estaba enfrente de un hombre alto y hermoso de ojos turquesa….

-¡¿Koga?!

El hijo adoptivo de athena (atenea) parecía hipnotizado o bajo un fuerte hechizo, mirando al hombre impávido….La amazona fue a atacar a aquel hombre, este con un movimiento de mano rechazo su ataque lanzándola contra la pared, haciéndola vomitar sangre….ella se sentía desangrarse por dentro…

-él es mío…..no te metas.

* * *

En ese instante la amazona se despertó….Transpirando se llevó una mano a la cara….

-¡por athena!...necesito un siquiatra.

Inquieta se levantó de su cama….Deseaba ir por su tiempo por su pueblo natal antes de ir a ver a Koga y Eden para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos…Decidió hacerlo antes, se vistió rápido, tomo sus cosas, pago el hotel donde se quedó….Iría a la velocidad de la luz guiándose por el cosmos de ambos…recuerda que ellos irían a Italia, de todos modos usaría el cosmos, es más confiable…pero primero pasaría por la tumba de sus padres a dejarle flores….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Horas después….en Italia…

-¡¿Cómo que a Koga lo secuestraron?!

-vah, no soy su niñera.

Yuna estaba llena de ira…. ¡¿Cómo mierda paso esto?!...Ella había venido para intentar aprovechar las vacaciones con ellos y solo eso...aunque en el fondo ella deseaba llegar a más con cierto caballito…Ya que como amazona, ella había jurado adorar a Athena y no se permitía expresar su afecto a Koga…..Excepto ahora, al darle un golpe demoledor a Edén por permitir que pasara el secuestro….

El de cabello gris apenas sintió el golpe de la rubia, en los entrenamientos con su padre marte (ares) le pegaba más duro….A decir verdad el comprendía el ¿Por qué del golpe?...la tipa está loca por el Pegaso…..¿en cuanto a él?...Edén no sabía si lo quería era "intimidad" o lo amaba realmente…si le preguntan….El no estaría enojado de compartir al Pegaso con ella, le agradaba a pesar de ser un rígida (Según el)…Luego "arreglaría cuentas" con ella….

-si ya terminaste el drama, tenemos que encontrar un modo de rescatarlo sin llamar la atención del santuario.

-¡¿estás loco?! Necesitamos al santuario entero.

-No, la señorita Saori nos mataría.

Yuna de águila levanto una ceja, según recuerda no fue a ella a quien se le perdió el hijo de la diosa a quien ambos sirven….

-¿Cómo que "nos"?

-ok…. _"me mataría"._

Un cosmos se sintió, de las sombras salió Koga, caminando tranquilo…Yuna por primera vez en su vida, quiso abrazarlo, tirarse a sus brazos…

-¡idiota!

Cosa que edén no permitió, en su modo "tan sutil" de expresar sus emociones, le dio un derechazo que lo noqueo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-porque es un idiota, por eso.

* * *

Luego la rubia de ojos azules "arreglaría cuentas" con el semi dios….Por ahora decidió llevar al actual Pegaso de vuelta al santuario. …Cuando lo intento cargar, el Pegaso reacciono…

-aghhhhhh… ¡mi cabeza!... ¡Puto edén!... ¿por qué me golpeaste?

-porque eres un estúpido.

-¡te voy a….

-¡basta ya los dos!...a ver Koga, recuerdas ¿Quién te secuestro?

Ahora la que tenía ganas de darle un golpe a Koga era Yuna…. ¿por qué se reía divertido?, ¿Qué era lo graciosos?

-¿Qué es tan cómico?

-ja ja ja ja ja…..a mí no me secuestraron, yo fui por que quise, solo baje a su reino y hablamos….Hades es simpático.

-¡¿HADES?!...(al unísono)

El chico de ojos cafés miro extrañado a sus amigos por su reacción….Hades le comento que tenía mala fama….nunca imagino que fuera a ese nivel….

-¿e…e...estas seguro?

-vah….obvio que estoy seguro, el me lo dijo…uso el cuerpo de Ryuho momentáneamente…. tranquilos, ya lo devolvió.

-¡¿y lo dices tan tranquilo?!...¡es el dios de los muertos!... ¡un ser de cosmos oscuro!

-¿e?...yo también soy usuario de cosmos oscuro, edén.

-¡tú no entiendes, es un monstruo!, un se abominable lleno de maldad que solo desea destrucción.

-no exageres Yuna…es puro chisme.

¿Monstruo?... ¿ser de maldad pura?...Llámenlo ingenuo pero a él no le pareció….Nunca intento atacarlo, ni de asesinarlo….solo tuvieron una corta charla sobre cosas banales, el lugar donde crecieron, sus amigos…ese tipo de cosas….

La rubia angustiada puso sus manos sobre los hombros del peli vino tinto…..el chico al que amaba se encontraba en un grave peligro y él no quería darse cuenta…

-Koga, ¡por athena!, tienes que escuchar….

-¡basta ya los dos!

Sin querer escuchar a ninguno de los dos, se alejó….No estaba dispuesto a escuchar chismes mal intencionados y menos hacia un pariente adoptivo que le agradaba.

* * *

Mientras que en algún lugar del inframundo….

Hecate quien observaba lo que ocurría en todos lados, comiendo palomitas (cabritas, palomitas de maíz) sonreía divertida al ver lo que su bola de cristal le mostraba….

-¡je je je je je je je je!...está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Los hechizos de amor que había lanzado al dios del inframundo….entre otros…para acabar con su insoportable aburrimiento, había salido mejor de lo que esperaba….Era verdadera teleserie bizarra….

-hm….pero si ese par le cuenta a la odiosa de athena, mi diversión se acabara….vah, no tengo de que preocuparse, como es de costumbre, mis odiosos parientes van a complicar las cosas…en este momento es que agradezco tener una familia disfuncional.

* * *

Mientras que en el olimpo….

Zeus echaba rayos de rabia al escuchar lo que su hija acababa de contarle….

-¡¿Cómo que Hades intento violar a tu hijo menor?!

En realidad cuando Yuna y Edén lograron re noquearlo para llevarlo de vuelta al santuario y le contaron lo sucedido…Ellos no usaron la palabra "violación", sin embargo Seiya y Atenea llegaron a esa conclusión…..

-Así es padre, él lo secuestro y gracias a mi madre Metis Koga logró escapar de sus garras temo que el malvado de mi tío intente volver a secuestrarlo contra su voluntad.

El rey de los dioses estaba realmente furioso…No se lo había dicho a nadie pero (ni al propio Koga)… Koga….Nacido accidentalmente del choque de poderes en la batalla contra Marte en forma de meteoro luminoso…. es un dios, un dios menor, pero dios que fue poseído siendo un bebé por Abzu (dios del mal) por que aún era muy joven para defenderse de ataques divinos y que al crecer lo logro derrotar(con el apoyo de muchos)…La divinidad de Koga, esa fue la razón por la que su cosmos es tan luminoso como una estrella que la armadura de Pegaso, hiso la excepción aceptándolo a pesar de que el Pegaso de esta Era (Seiya) continuaba vivo…..Zeus quería usar a este insignificante dios que era más humano que dios para casarlo con una de las hija del dios nórdico Odin y de ese modo poder tener amantes en su reino lejos de la mirada recelosa de su psicótica esposa….

¿y para qué otra cosa servía ese chico?...¡¿para qué mierda sirve un dios de la luz, sentido común y esperanza?!...¡sentido común!..¡ja!...¡pero si es como seiya y con eso digo mucho!...además de que era muy débil y patético…Ahora sus planes se han arruinado pero esto no se va a quedar así…..Hades se las va a pagar….y ya se le ocurre el modo de "joderle la fiestecita"…..

-Te deseo será cumplido….solo una cosa…..Koga debe mantenerse virgen por siempre

-¡¿Qué?!...¡padre no puedes hacerle lo mismo que a mí!

-Si no quieres que la humanidad caiga en una milenio de enfermedades, guerra y muerta hasta extinguirse…Obedecerás.

La diosa virgen, hasta que se le ocurriera un modo de arreglar esto, debía obedecer…Por el bien de la humanidad….

-Si padre.

-Y eso también va para ti, si me entero que ese idiota de Seiya se ha atrevido de desvirgarte…en encargare que su muerte sea tan épica que los humanos nunca lo olvidaran.

-Zeus….estas confundido.

-La confundida eres tu hija, ni creas que yo no veo TODO lo que hacen en la tierra. Tampoco creas que yo no escuche el "te amo" que el tarado te dijo en susurros durante la guerra…Vete que tengo otros asuntos que atender y no lo olvides….Si tu o Koga dejan de ser vírgenes…la humanidad lo va a pagar.

Minerva (atenna, athenea, atenea) se mostró visiblemente molesta…Esto no había salido como planeo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El rey del olimpo estaba sentado en su trono con mala gana, ya tenía suficiente con el dios nórdico reclamándole por dejar sin efecto su acuerdo a última hora….Y ahora esto….

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Hades aunque parecía en control total, por dentro estaba hecho una fiera, su mirada demostraba ira….Una mirada temible que Zeus con mirada firme intento contrarrestar….

-¡Era la justo! …. ¡trataste de violarlo!

-¡¿YO?!...¡es mentira!

-Eso no fue lo que mi hija me dijo.

-¿y le vas a creer?

-Le creo más a ella que a un loco demente que piensa que para tener paz en el mundo, hay que matarlos a todos.

-y lo dice un ególatra violador, pedófilo y zoófilo que se acuesta con lo que sea que tenga en frente.

El rey del olimpo miro con recelo a su esposa que odiaba que le recordaran que su marido era un infiel milenario….Tal vez él tomaba formas de animales o secuestraba doncellas y una vez a un precioso chico…pero ¡hey! Él estaba seguro que su "calentura" era correspondida….

-Eso es mentira, todas mis infidelidades digo….mis "salidas" fueron consensuadas.

-"si claro" y ahora me vas a decir que la leche de soya es leche.

-¿Qué?

-mmm…la soya no es leche, solo es leche el líquido de las mamíferas….agh olvidado.

El señor de los muertos entre cerro los ojos al ver a su hermano mayor rascándose la cabeza aun tratando de entender lo que dijo…..A veces ser el único que uso la cabeza en su familia, era difícil….Por lo menos era leal a quien fuera su pareja…..Al contrario de este tonto…..

-Odio hablar con estúpidos que solo saben folllar como tú, así que te lo diré fuerte y claro…..Si no dejas esa absurda regla y me das lo que quiero….iré con nuestro padre y le diré lo "muchísimo" que lo extrañas y que quieres que se venga a vivir contigo…De paso también llamare a mamá.

-¿glup?... ¿no hablas en serio?

-¿estás seguro?

El dios del rayo lo pensó….No podía darle a Koga, si lo hace quedaría como que es incapaz de hacer valer sus órdenes, los demás dioses se intentarían aprovechar de destronarlo….Por otro lado podía devolverle a Perséfone y de ese modo se quería contento…No…..Si lo hace Deméter , la madre más sobreprotectora de todo el panteón olímpico es capaz de dejar a la humanidad sin comida por el resto de la eternidad…..¡demonios!...¡¿en qué mierda pensaba cuando se acostó con la odiosa de la agricultura?!, si no lo hubiera hecho en Perséfone jamás hubiera nacido y no su psicopático hermano no se hubiera fijado en ella…..

-¿y si hacemos una apuesta?

-Lo mismo dijiste apenas destronamos a papá, nos estafaste a mí y a Poseidón para ganar y quedarte con la corona.

-"ejem"…..no hables en el pasado, olvídalo…regresando al tema….si tu ganas te doy al Pegaso y para endulzar el trato….a Perséfone…

-¿sin importar lo que mi molesta ex suegra diga?

-Los tendrás aunque mi hija y Deméter, griten y se vuelvan locas hasta dejar sus labores como diosas por la eternidad…..De todos modos, si la humanidad se extingue, los puedo volver a recrear si se me da la gana…mmmm..Sin libre albedrio esta vez, esa cosa me ha dado dolores de cabeza desde hace eones….Ahora no solo dudan de que existimos sino que están más concentrados de tener el celular de moda que….

-si...sí...Si….capto… ¿y si tu ganas?

-Los dejaras en paz y no volverás a declararle guerra a mi hija nunca….y por "nunca" me refiero a eternamente no "nunca" en esta vida o reencarnación.

¿Perséfone y su Pegaso?...sé que para un dios de su altura no debería usar una frase tan banal pero "chucha que oferton"…..Con un trato como este, incluso aceptaría si su hermano adicto al sexo hubiera incluido que le diera a Pandora con sus espectros en caso de que el ganara….Esta era una apuesta que el ganaría, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica…para luego volver a la seriedad….

-Acepto la apuesta.

-pero…..

El dios de ojos turquesa se mantuvo serio…Ya sabía que con Zeus siempre existe un "pero"….

-…no puedes intervenir usando tu cuerpo real de ninguna forma. Tu cuerpo se queda en tu reino.

-….ya que estas poniendo condiciones, yo también tengo una…..Tu ni tus sirvientes pueden intervenir, en lo que sea que tengas pensado.

-me parece justo.

El padre de atenea, Apolo, Artemisa, entre otros miles…..En una nube hiso aparecer imágenes de la tierra…Mostrando una imagen de Shunrei visitando a su marido en el santuario , haciendo que este fuera feliz ante la mirada celosa de Paradox…Cerca estaban Shun con June, Hyoga con Eri …..Seiya y su diosa a cierta distancia….y el resto de los caballeros….

-Si estas parejas siguen juntan hasta el año nuevo yo te gano.

-¿quiere decir que tu ganas si tu hija deja de ser virgen?

-¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO!...ejem….las parejas "humanas" me refiero…si mi niña y Koga rompen mi orden…gano…digo…tu ganas.

Este tonto, le puso las cosas tan fáciles….Siempre que se enfada, no piensa… ¿y por qué se molestaría ir al mundo mortal si tiene a Ryuho, su nuevo cuerpo? ….El dios de los muertos estiro su mano dando un apretón de manos para dar comienzo a la apuesta para luego alejarse entre las sombras junto a Pandora e Hypnos y Thanatos quienes le hacían una reverencia antes de seguirlo.

-uf….al fin un problema menos.

 _-"MALDITO INFELIZ DEL DEMONIO"_

* * *

Jupiter (Zeus) sintió que alguien le lanzaba….¡¿UNA CALABAZA?!...Si él fuera mortal, el golpe lo tendria muerto…..

-¡¿Quién SE ATREVE A LANZARLE VERDURAS AL REY DE LOS DIOSES?!

El miro furioso a su alrededor…..No había nadie….Su esposa ya se había retirado….

 _-"¡POR FAVOR CONTROLATE ENTRA EN RAZON!_

 _-¡SUELTAME ERICTONIO O TE CONVIERTO EN BROCOLI!"_

Las puertas de su majestuoso salón del trono se abrieron de par en par…Dejando ver a un joven dios de la justicia con apariencia de unos 30s de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, intentando evitar sin éxito que una mujer gorda de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes con un canasto lleno de frutas y verduras, pasara….

-¡ABUELO, PERDONAME NO PUDE….

-¡YA SUELTAME NIÑO!

La mujer en vestido helénico verde quien no paraba de lanzarle alimentos de origen vegetal a su rey, furiosa le dio un pisotón en el pie junto a un codazo en el estómago al dios justo para que la dejara pasar ante el hombre viejo de cuerpo fornido en toga….

Zeus la miraba horrorizado…. ¿cómo fue posible que esta diosa que una vez era tan tierna y de cuerpo perfecto se convirtió en esta gorda con la ira de un hipopótamo?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecer a nuestra hija como si fuera un pedazo de carne?!...¡¿Y A ÉL?!...¡con la traumada que quedo mi pobre Kore!... ¡aun insiste que la llamen por el nombre que se dio cuando se casó con esa abominación y dice que lo ama!...shift…. ¡mi niñita se volvió loca!...tuve que encerrarla en su habitación hasta que el tratamiento psicológico funcione….BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El esposo de Hera se levantó conmovido, yendo a consolar a la angustiada madre….

-Oh, Deméter, comprendo que como madre….

-¡¿Qué puedes comprender tú?!

La gorda diosa furiosa le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna junto con agarrarlo de la barba blanca…

-Si mi niñita debe volver a casarse con ese infeliz… ¡TE CASTRO!

La diosa de la agricultura salió furiosa del lugar, sin siquiera mirar al dios quien aun intentaba recobrar el aire del codazo que le dio. Erictonio con dificultad se levantó, hablando solo cuando logro recuperar el aliento….

-Zeus, con todo respecto…Te has metido en un lio.

-vah…no importa, puedo con….. ¡Atenea! (Athena)

* * *

El rey de los dioses se sintió aliviado al ver a su hija menor entrar… ¡al fin, alguien razonable que le ayudara a arreglar esto!...feliz fue a abrazarla….

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

Recibiendo nuevamente un puntapié en la entrepierna…A este paso va a quedar estéril…El miro horrorizado a hija, quien usualmente esta calmada además de pensar antes de actuar…

-¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO LO HICISTE?!...¡KOGA NO ES UN OBJETO!

-¡MADRE EL…

-¡TU NO TE METAS ERICTONIO!...

El dios de ojos rojos se guardó silencio ante la mirada iracunda de su madre adoptiva, esta respiro profundo para tener una imagen serena, serena sin dejar el tono enojado de su voz….

-Deméter no conto exactamente ¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones de la apuesta?...sin embargo de una cosa estoy segura, si mi hijo adoptivo menor debe casarse con esa bestia….la contare a Hera de cada uno de tus amoríos, incluyendo de los que ella desconoce….e iré con mi abuelo y le diré lo mucho que lo extrañas, que necesitas un padre….

-tu no lo harás, no eres así….Tu nunca lastimarías a alguien por odio.

La diosa que usualmente se muestra serena, momentáneamente sonrió con malicia…

-¿de verdad no me crees capaz?...atrévete a lastimar a mi "bebé "y ya verás que tan mala, puedo ser…Tienes suerte que Seiya no sea capaz de venir aquí, él te haría cosas peores.

-ejem….es solo un mortal.

-Puede que a Koga le apoden "el asesino de dioses" pero ambos sabemos "quien" es el original…..buenos días padre…adiós Erictonio.

Zeus se quedó inquieto….Ahora tenía a DOS madres furiosas con él, dispuestas a llevarlo al peor de los infiernos si el no gana esa apuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

¿Cómo fue que paso esto?, tal vez si Zeus no se hubiera acostado con sus hermanas, tías y lo que se cruzara…Tal vez si el dios del rayo pensara más con la cabeza y menos con el….

-¡QUE TETAS!..mmmmmmm…¡como desearía poder...

Erictonio quien llevaba un rato meditando tratando de encontrar la solución al problema, miro desconcertado a su abuelo, el "viejo verde" más grande de la historia estaba más fascinado mirando hacia la tierra chicas en bikini, listo para masturbarse o convertirse en halcón para secuestrarlas o en cisne para que lo cargaran para violarlas cuando esté en su regazo, que preocupándose de encontrar una solución al lio en que se ha metido…El dios de la justicia molesto se interpuso entre la nube que mostraba las imágenes y su señor…

-¡SEÑOR ZEUS!

-¡hey!... ¡¿Por qué me tapas la vista?!

-¡señor necesita dejar de "concentrarse" en los "atributos físicos" de las mortales para usar su sabiduría en ganar la apuesta!...si no gana usted será castrado, con sus padres viviendo a su lado y sufriendo la ira de la Reina Hera.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA AJA….JA AJA AJA…

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!...¡¿Este pervertido divino se ha vuelto loco?!...ejem…. ¿se habrá vuelto más loco de lo que ya está? …El pelinegro miraba confundido al rey de los olímpicos riendo como idiota a punto de orinarse en su preciada toga , sentado en su finísimo trono de mármol…Solo había un trono, el muy ególatra nunca quiso un trono extra para su esposa…Tampoco quiso hacer ningún otro tipo de mueble extra en su gigantesco salón del trono blanco…..

-Esto me recuerda la vez en que Hera me dijo que era una estupidez dejarle la tierra a mi hija menor, que debería dejársela al pervertido de mi hermano Poseidón…. ¿sabes que le conteste?..."Ella puede sola".

-Zeus, no lo entiendo…

-oh, mi lento y despistado nieto... ¿cómo no lo puedes entender?...Athena se encargara de encontrar la solución como siempre, no te preocupes.

El dios justo no parecía tan confiado como este tipo, existía un detallito que el dios del trueno no contaba…Además de que Zeus no parecía darse cuenta de que él era tan pervertido como el dios de los mares…

-abuelo, olvidaste que en esta vez, Atenea (Atena, Athena, Minerva) no es la que debe hacer estrategias, eres tú….usted.

-vah, de todos modos ella encontrar la solución.

-¿y si no la encuentra?

-Lo hará, solo tengo que recordarle a "cierto idiota" mantener sus manotas lejos de ella.

El dios de dioses invoco un rayo que lanzo a la tierra…

* * *

Mientras en la tierra….

-¡PUTO ZEUS!

Seiya quien hacia su ronda cerca de su templo, por poco le cae un rayo….Mostrándole sin pudor el dedo del medio, apuntando en dirección de dónde provino el rayo, le era imposible verlo pero por el cosmos estaba casi seguro que el muy desgraciado se estaba riendo a carcajadas….

 _-"hm, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez para enfadar al "viejo verde"," burro con alas"?"_

Ikki el ex fénix, un peli azul quien vestía la armadura de Leo, llegaba soltando una risita arrogante…..Que el caballero de leo se muriera "le vino como anillo al dedo"….No le extrañaba esa aptitud de él, era el típico cliché de chico rudo….

-Ni idea. Ya sabes que esos tipos se enojan y andan haciendo guerras santas por lo que sea.

 _-"mmm…. ¿no será por el "te amo" que soltaste a su hijita?, todos saben lo sobreprotector que es Zeus?"_

Hyoga el ex cisne usando la armadura de Acuario llego pronto….Seiya ex Pegaso cabello castaño era el tonto que nunca se rinde, Ikki el rudo que oculta sus enorme corazón, el ex dragón Shiryu de largos cabellos negros el sabio e inteligente, el ex Andrómeda de cabello verde shun el dulce y de gran corazón… ¿Hyoga?..Una mezcla de todos, el cliché de "chico cool"….El rubio quien también se benefició de la muerte del anterior acuariano, quien a diferencia de su maestro no merecía ni lamer la punta de los zapatos de la armadura dorada…Llego con aire arrogante, normalmente él se pelearía con Ikki pero esta vez el japonés/ruso andaba con ganas de molestar al castaño de sagitario….

-glup….yo….yo…no se de lo que hablas.

-vamos, todos en el santuario sabemos de eso…aunque se lo susurraste durante la anterior guerra.

-hm…miren nada más, el" burrito enamorado" se sonrojo.

-¡yep, está más rojo que un tomate!..ja ja ja..ja…. ¡oh vamos Seiya, lo sabemos desde hace años!

-Ay "burro con alas"…nadie te va apuntar con el dedo, mientras no te cojas.

 _-"¡Ikki no seas irrespetuoso con la señorita Saori!"_

 _-"Shiryu tiene razón, lo que dijiste fue grosero hermano…., eso va para ti también Hyoga no es gracioso"_

El castaño se santo aliviado al ver al pelinegro quien antes de la guerra había conseguido la armadura de Libra junto al peliverde quien obtuvo la armadura de virgo luego de que su poseedor se retiró…El ex dragon quien normalmente era de mirada amable llegaba serio, seguido por el "conejito de Andrómeda" quien llegaba preocupado….

-Claro que lo es…es una de las pocas cosas en que estoy de acuerdo con el "pavo asado".

El padre de Ryuho se mostraba serio, no le agradaba nada de que hablaran de ese modo de una dama, menos de que esa dama fuera su diosa. Como caballero de Libra debía mantener el orden o por menos intentarlo….

-Hyoga, Ikki si no paran de reírse….

-yo no sé el "pato" pero al gran fénix, nadie le da órdenes…

-Ikki…

-¿Qué vas a hacer "lagartija"?

Viendo que venía una pelea innecesario el caballero de virgo se interpuso entre el antiguo dragón y el antiguo fénix…

-¡Ikki, ya cálmate! ….se supone que veníamos a animar a Seiya….

-¿animarme?... ¿por qué?

-por….lo de Koga….

El semblante alegre del castaño paso a uno preocupado….Por un instante había logrado olvidarlo….El hermano de Ikki sintió como que "había metido la mata" sin querer, sintiéndose terriblemente mal…

-Seiya, yo….

-Relax. No es un secreto de todas maneras…

-¿aún cree que Hades es bueno?

Silencio…El grupo completo se puso serio…

-yep, no sé qué hechizo le ha mandado ese idiota pero no se le quita esa idea, Shiryu.

-Tienes que hablar con él, antes de que sea tarde.

-Lo se Hyoga…no sé cómo…sus amigos lo han intentado y….

-Los amigos en este caso no sirven, tienes que hacerlo tu…eres "su padre"…"casi padre"….o lo que sea que la esclavizadora haya elegido que seas para Koga.

-Lo se Ikki pero….

-A veces los padres deben tomar el papel del "villano" para hacer lo correcto.

Las palabras del antiguo le hacía sentido, aunque la idea no le agradaba….No quería lastimar al Joven Pegaso, sin embargo necesitaba tener esa charla…

-La "lagartija" tiene razón, a veces los padres debemos ser firmes.

-¿debemos?...según entiendo "pavo" tú no tienes hijos.

-Crie a mi hermanito yo solo….si eso no me acerca a la paternidad, nada lo hará.

* * *

Mientras en el Inframundo….

Hades observaba la reunión….Era como ver un ganado de borregos tratando de razonar, igual de sin sentido…..

-los humanos son tan predecibles.

El ya veía venir esta reacción…..No importaba….Tenia a su nuevo cuerpo Ryuho para cumplir su objetivo….

-Hm. Pronto tendré a Perséfone y a mi Pegaso sin que nadie se interponga….

-señor no lo entiendo, si tanto los desea ¿Por qué no los secuestra y viola?, ya lo hiso una vez.

Ante aquel comentario Thanatos (Tanatos) recibió un golpe del tridente de Pandora en la cabeza, el hermano de Thanatos, Hypnos serio sin emoción solo se limitó a un….

-gracias señorita pandora, hoy no tenía ganas de ensuciarme las manos.

El dios "de la muerte sin violencia" sintió ganas de ahorcar el impávido dios del sueño….Una sola mirada de su señor fue suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo…El hermano mayor de Zeus hace eones se habría desecho de este idiota, si no fuera porque teme la reacción de su poderosa madre….maldición ¿Por qué siempre de un modo u otro tenía un problema con una madre?...

-Señor Hades, con todo respeto…. ¿Cómo va a lograr que las parejas de los mortales Shunrei y Shiryu, Shun y June, Hyoga y Eri se separen para el año nuevo? Eso contando al caballero Seiya y la diosa virgen.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Pandora…..para la primera pareja, la demente de Paradox será útil….para los demás…..toma esto pandora.

La mujer de vestido negro con una reverencia tomo el frasco que señor le entregaba….

-Una poción de Hécate, ponla en el agua de Eri y June, un gota en cada copa será suficiente, asegúrate de que lo beban…y si lo estás pensando, no es veneno, es peor.

El hecho de que el señor de los muertos se riera no le dio mucha confianza a la diosa, quien sin perder tiempo se fue….Solo regresando momentáneamente para hacer una reverencia…

-Ustedes dos deben ir a la tierra, no importa el modo, ese castaño debe desvirgar a su diosa.

-¿y quién se encargara del Pegaso?

-De él me encargare yo Thanatos.

Thanatos quería preguntar más pero Hypnos sin emoción lo jalo hacia la salida…

El dios de ojos truquea se quedó mirando un rato la pantalla que le mostraba la tierra….No importaba que Edén y Yuna se hagan aliado para alejarlo de él…..él va a vencer….Pero primero habia algo importante que debía hacer…..A alguien a quien no podía descuidar ahora que tenía un chance de volverla a tener…..

* * *

Mientras que en otro templo….

En un cuarto rosado una amorosa madre le daba de comer a su hija, vestida de rosado con moños en el cabello de igual color, zapatitos de tul…

-a ver mi niñita, aquí viene el avioncito.

Una preciosa imagen sino fuera por….

-¡mamá ya deja eso!, ¡no tengo 2 años!

Que la "niña" en cuestión sea una diosa griega antigua con apariencia de estar en sus 28 años. De largo cabello rojo de ojos cafés….

-¡Kore!

-¡mi nombre ya no es Kore, es Perséfone!, ¡PERSÉFONE! …¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

La gorda pelirroja de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro de enfado, alejando la ración de ensalada que trataba de darle…

-Antes me dejabas alimentarte y ponerte lindos vestidos… ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser como antes?, como cuando los humanos nos invocaban juntas…La agricultura y la primavera, una combinación natural.

-porque cuando baje al inframundo, me di cuenta que eso de que tu madre te de comer en la boca después de los 2 años, es extraño e insano.

-mi hijita, mami solo quiere que volvamos a ser las mejores amigas del mundo, que salgamos a dar saltitos por el campo recogiendo flores, dime ¿Qué quieres? Y yo te lo traigo.

-Quiero a mi esposo, eso quiero.

Deméter susurrando un "me lo agradecerás algún día" se fue enfadada cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de ella.

Perséfone furiosa se quitó el vestido junto a los moños de su cabello, lanzándose desnuda a llorar en cama….A ella aun le gustaba recoger flores sin embargo…. ¡odiaba este dormitorio (habitación, cuarto)!, ¡odiaba tener que estar atrapada aquí!...Secándose las lágrimas en el fondo de su habitación saco un vestido negro oculto….Uno de los "horribles vestidos" con los que Perséfone llego del inframundo y que esta logro salvar del fuego….Gracias a los dioses antiguos que logro esconderlo antes que la demente de su madre lo encontrara…

-shift…Hades….

Llorando abrazo el vestido, era lo más cercano que tenia de él….

-¿ha?..¿Qué es ese olor?

Su habitación llena de jarrones de frescas flores, aquellas flores se tornaron negros, muriéndose en sus jarrones. Antes se espantaría al verlas morir, ahora le alegraba….Era un mensaje de su Hades…a pesar de la distancia él no la había olvidado. Ella con cariño tomo una de esas flores secas, dándole un besito.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Hécate quien se mostraba ante Hades con la forma de una anciana por….. ¿Acaso importa?, las diosas pueden cambiar de forma si se les da la gana…

-¿estás seguro que es lo que deseas?

-¿solo para eso viniste?

-Oh podría estar en mi templo jugando con mi gato "Dovahkiin" sin embargo, que el dios de los muertos me haya hecho un pedido "especial" es mucho más interesante.

-Si tratas de impedir que lo use….

-Oh mi gran señor, ¿Por qué yo habría de hacerlo? Sería una idiota si lo hiciera ahora, después de que lo prepare con gusto. …..Solo me pregunto… ¿está dispuesto hacer enojar a las deidades del amor? Ya que a ellos, el tema sobre sexualidad les corresponde.

El dios de ojos turquesa poco le importaba lo que digan las deidades románticas en especial ese bebé con pañal y esa rubia con enorme libido…. Su plan era perfecto…Su hermana solo tenía que ir a ponerle las gotas en el agua de ambas rubias…Lesbianismo… ¿Para qué decirle a Pandora que lo que ella llevaba era una poción de amor?, ella odia al amor y hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo.

Thanatos la muerte sin violencia se encargaría de "apartar" a cualquiera que quiera interponerse entre el legendario que a reencarnado para ser Pegaso tantas veces como pierde el sentido y la diosa sabia….Hypnos les mandaría sueños eróticos.

En cuanto al dragón y su esposa….Paradox era perfecta para eso.

En cuanto a sus "queridos" , a través de flores muertas puede mandarle mensajes a su querida Persefone (Kore) evitando a su odiosa madre…..Para Koga, tiene a su nuevo cuerpo Ryuho….Del hijo de Marte/Ares y de la europea, se puede encargar fácilmente….Un plan a prueba de fallas…Pronto tendría a la preciosa pelirrojo de ojos cafés ..Y al precioso vino tinto de ojos cafés…. ¿Para qué hace distinciones? Ambos son pelirrojos…solo que Perséfone es de un tono rojo furioso….

-ningún plan es invencible, eso ya debiste haberte dado cuenta después de años de guerras santas con athena.

El dios mortuorio le lanzo una breve mirada fulminante que a diferencia de sus súbditos o el resto de los seres vivientes, la diosa bruja ni se inmuto solo soltó una risita….

-Son maga Hades, puedo leer mentes….veo por el plan que hiciste que el amor te ha cegado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Je je je….en este problema te metiste tu solo, esto te ganas por ignorar mi advertencia.

El dios que normalmente se muestra impávido con absoluto control de sí mismo, se mostró furioso….Su ira provoco un temblor en el inframundo…Seguramente en el mundo de los vivos también lo habrán sentido. ….Las almas en penan volvían a sentir terror….más terror de lo que normalmente sentían….Las paredes de piedra crujían, vasijas con cenizas caían….El hermano mayor de Zeus recobro la calma…Lo último que deseaba era destruir su propio reino…

-El amor no existe.

-pues…..para alguien que piensa que el amor no existe….eres el hombre más romántico….románticamente demente.

-Hécate…

-Está bien, mi señor ya no lo incomodare con obviedades…..según recuerdo, usted fue quien me llamo.

-Así es…tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el santuario….Casa de Acuario…

Eri y June estaban tomando una limonada….A June no le importaba que le mirara el rostro descascarado…Estaban entre mujeres y las leyes de las amazonas se lo permitían…

-y desde entonces…a ninguno le gusta pasar por la casa de libra.

-Huy, no tenía idea.

-¿Qué?... ¿En serio Hyoga no te lo ha contado?

La rubia amazona miraba sorprendida a la otra rubia quien movía la cabeza negativamente…..

-¡oh mierda!..ja ja ja ja ja

-Yo no le veo el chiste June, fue algo serio.

-Oh vamos… ¡es gracioso!...ya en serio, no se supone que eres curiosa.

-MMMMMMM.

A decir verdad a Eri sí que era curiosa…..Una parte de su personalidad que la llevo a ser poseída una vez…Le llamaba muchísimo la atención que el cosmos pudiera ser usado para calentar, también le llamaba muchísimo la atención que por aquí encontrar cómico que durante una de las primeras guerras, Hyoga se quedara congelado y shun lo descongelara usando el cosmos de su cuerpo….

-luego debo agradecérselo a Shun.

-Ni lo digas, a pobre aun le da pena e Ikki amenaza de muerte a cualquiera que lo mencione…. ¿tienes algo para acompañar la limonada?

-Aja….creo que me qued…..digo…..que a Hyoga le queda un pastel que según él es igualito al que su madre le hacía.

Las rubias dejaron las limonadas en una mesa, caminando entre imágenes…fotos de la madre congelada de Hyoga…Incluyendo de una estatua de hielo en tamaño natural donde se muestra a la progenitora del ex cisne de forma angelical siendo abrazada tanto por la forma actual como por la forma infantil de su hijo, adornada con cisnes…

-Mierda, este tipo sí que tiene,"complejo de Edipo".

-ni me lo digas, llevo meses tratando de que valla a un terapeuta.

Mientras ella tomaban un pedazo de pastel, ignorando las millones de imagen del cadáver conservado en hielo del actual guardián de esta casa/templo…Una diosa mortuoria con sigilo, cuidando de mantener su cosmos a un nivel que fuera difícilmente detectable….Puso un par de gotas en las limonadas olvidadas….

Pandora no sabía lo que estaba vertiendo en el líquido amarillo que momentáneamente se volvió azul… Lo que sea que está poniendo, debe ser algo horrible….

La mujer de vestido negro antes de que las rubias regresaran, se esfumo….

-agh…si este pastel es idéntico al que le preparaba su mamá, ella debió ser una cocinera terrible.

-sip…..esto es peor que la comida que Ikki preparo y shun me obligo a comer para no herir sus sentimientos.

June a punto de vomitar fue a tomarse lo primero que encontró….La limonada que dejo…

-me siento mareada….

Ella en vez de voltearse para encontrarse con la otra rubia….se apoyó en la mesa….La cual era pulida…al ver su reflejo…

-¡por athena, que belleza!

Eri sin saber que decir, confundida miraba a la amazona besando su reflejo…..Lentamente busco su celular, sacarle una foto era irresistible….Para luego tratar de alejarla de aquella mesa…..Sin éxito….Por lo menos logro evitar que se sacara el sostén…..La novia del ex cisne no es tan curiosa como para ver a un loca tratando de intimar con una mesa pulida como un espejo.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el templo de Athena…

 _-"cuando van a dejar de discutir, así no vamos a lograr que el idiota y la frígida cojan"_

Ante el comentario de Thanatos, su impávido hermano Hypnos le dio un codazo….Estaban inviables observando lo que ocurría, sin cosmos para no ser detectados e invisibles….

-escúchame, cuando estuve en el inframundo….

-Koga…él no es lo que aparenta…. ¿Saori no te contado de las leyendas?

 _-"ya déjalo de reclamarle y ve a cogerte a su madre ¡maldita sea!"_

El dios sin emociones le dio un golpe en la entrepierna a su hermano…Suerte que además de invisibles no pueden ser escuchados…

 _-"¡no hagas eso, me estoy cansando de…_

 _-Mira hermano, ahí va a una rata que no quiere que el sagitario y la diosa están juntos"_

El dios de "la muerte sin violencia" fue siguiendo a esa rata…Mientras el dios del sueño, observaba impávido lo que ocurría…

-¡¿leyendas?!...¡a mí no me cuentan nada!

-¡Es un ser oscuro!

-¡Yo también!

-Eso es….diferente y lo sabes.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?...es familia….ok…..y saori dice que la familia debe llevarse bien.

-eso...ejem….también es diferente.

-También dijeron eso de Poseidón y miren lo bien que nos ayudó en la guerra pasada.

-eso solo fue para que Absu no le destruyera el reino.

-Como sea….aun no me has dado motivos para desconfiar.

Seiya soltó un suspiro de enfado…Pelearse a lo bestia con dioses y hordas de caballeros malvados era más fácil que hacer entrar en razón a un adolescente…. ¡joder!... ¿cómo mierda hace esto shiryu?...Y dicen que este niñito es idéntico a él en cuanto a cabeza dura…¡diablos!...¿acaso él es tan cabeza dura?, ahora entiende por que vivía castigado en el orfanatorio y por qué pocos niños querían jugar con el….No, él no es cabeza dura…..eso lo saco de su madre…¡que estupidez está pensando, Saori es virgen y él es adoptado!...

-¿Hola?... ¿la tierra a Seiya?

El castaño volviendo a la realidad, se reencontró con los cafés del hijo adoptivo de Minerva (athena, atenea) quien aún no entendía ¿Por qué odiaban tanto a Hades?

-mira Koga…yo…aghhhhhhhh….

-¿Seiya?

* * *

El ex Pegaso no entendía ¿Por qué de repente le estaba dando tanto sueño?...Cerrando los ojos….

 _-"eres ardiente"_

¡Saori en ropa de dominatriz!... ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!…..

 _-"¡SEIYA!"_

* * *

El golpe del joven de cabellos vino tinto lo despertó…..El dorado se sonrojo al ver…. ¡¿A Saori cerca?!...¡en que momento llego!...claro que ella estaba con su vestido blanco, mirándolo confundida….

-¿te sientes bien?

-si…..si…permiso, necesito tomar aire.

El actual sagitario agradeció llevar su armadura, evitando que cierta "dureza" fuera evidente…..Alejándose con un breve "continuaremos nuestra charla" hacia su sucesor en la armadura de Pegaso…

-mmmmm… ¿Seiya pidiendo permiso?...algo raro está pasando.

-sip…los modales en el son raros…. ¿Crees que sea obra de un dios?... ¿qué?...no me mires asi….yo no soy tan despistado como piensan, a veces tengo mis momentos.

La peli lila luego lo regañaría por ofender a sus mayores…pero primero….

-necesitamos hablar sobre Hades.

-¡hay, no, tu no!

* * *

En otro lugar….Cerca del coliseo del Santuario….

-cielos, son preciosas.

Shiryu aprovechando la paz y la visita de su esposa…..decidió llevar a esta a un jardín, un pequeño mimo como agradecimiento de los años en que ella fielmente lo cuido, por las heridas de como que sufrió en una batalla hace años….

-nada es tan bello como tu Shunrei.

La mujer de origen chino, sonrojada dejo que el pelinegro de larga cabellera le pusiera una flor detrás de la oreja… Awwwww…..su esposo aun podía hacer que su corazón latiera a mil, como cuando tenían 14 años.

Esta imagen, era observada con celos detrás de una columna de piedra….Por Paradox….La peli celeste hervía de envidia al verlos juntos…No importaba lo que su gemela, la actual guardiana oficial de la casa de geminis digiera…Ella no podía dejar de querer a ese dragón….ex dragón….antiguo dragón o lo que su sensual sr. Shiryu quiera ser…

* * *

Hécate quien la observaba, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierta mientras se trasformaba, tomo la forma de una sirvienta del templo, apagando su cosmos para no ser reconocida….Aprovechando que el escudo que protege a este templo de "invitados inesperados" aún no está al 100% producto de la ultima batalla….

 _-"te gustaría ser ella, ¿no es así?"_

Paradox por poco le da un infarto…..la amazona dorada londinense le hubiera lanzando un rosario de insultos, si la esclava...ejem…sirvienta del templo, no le hubiera hecho una reverencia en forma de disculpa…

-perdóneme por favor….suelo ser muy silenciosa.

-No te había visto por aquí.

-Lo sé, soy nueva…..perdone que me entrometa pero, he escuchado que usted y su maestro shiryu….

-cuida tus palabras.

-Lo que trato de decir, es que….yo también tuve un amor imposible hace tiempo, se lo que está pasando…y…..

-¿y?

-le compre "algo" a una pitonisa una vez…..nunca tuve el valor de usarlo….tal vez por eso continuo sola…..quiero regalárselo, me duele ver que alguien de su altura , pase por algo que solo debería ocurrirle a un ser insignificante como yo…la admiro mucho, por favor acéptelo.

La peli azul podía ser una loca con un lado maligno, idiota no era…..ella observo a la joven sirvienta quien no superaba los 13 años, quien de este sus ropas, saco una cajita….

-¿y por qué me lo ofreces?, ¿Qué esperas a cambio?

-ya se lo dije, porque la admiro y deseo ayudarla.

La mujer de Londres, se quedó pensativa mirando aquella cajita de madera barnizada, de apariencia inofensiva.

(Dedicado a m_thecat y su historia de "El niño nuevo está explorando South Park". La única historia dedicada a Dovahkiin/Dracon/chico nuevo /ojete/Douchebag/ idiota /Dovah/Douvakin/Gilipollas/Oráculo)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Shun estaba en shock, Ikki se reiría de buena gana…si no fuera que es la novia de su hermanito….

-te lo dije shun, es una puta loca.

-yo…no lo entiendo.

Por su parte Hyoga…. ¡Le era imposible parar de reírse!...El rubio la imagen de la amazona de cabellos dorados besando su reflejo como si esa mesa pulida fuera el amor de su vida, ¡la cosa más cómica que ha visto!...

-¡Hyoga ya cállate!

El golpe del uslero de su novia, no paro su risa….Mientras el tierno caballero de virgo de cabellos verdes, trato de separar a la amazona….

-¡déjame!

-¡June!

-¡suéltame, la amo!

-¡es tu reflejo!

-¡me importa un carajo!... ¡terminamos!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡YA ME OISTE!...¡TERMINAMOS!...¡LA AMO A ELLA!

-¡JUNE!

-¡te lo dije Shun, está loca!, ¡jodidamente loca!

-¡HERMANO!

-¡Es la verdad!... ¡Te lo dije, ella no es buena para ti!

-¡hermano ahora no!...¡June deja de….¡hermano ayúdame!

El caballero de leo ni de joda ayuda a esa loca, la cara de cachorrito que le hiso su hermano menor…Para su molestia, el rudo peli azul con sus suspiro de enfado, se unió a él en el intento de despegar a esa rubia de "su amor".

Mientras Hyoga ignorando las palabras molestas de Eri, continuaba con su carcajada….Hasta el punto que o paraba por poco dolor en el estómago o por garganta seca…..Ocurrió lo segundo….Tomándose la limonada que antes estuvo a punto de beberse su novia….

-me siento mareado….

-¿Hyoga, te sientes bien?

Por impulso se giró en dirección a la voz de su amada, justo en ese instante ella se agacho curiosa al ver una mancha en el piso, que según ella era igualita a Jesús….

-¡por athena, que belleza!

Lo que le permitió al ex cisne ver la escultura de hielo de su madre en forma angelical, ante el estupor de su novia, la hiso a un lado para abalanzarse a los labios de la escultura….

-¡oh no, puto complejo de Edipo!... ¡Hyoga déjala!

-¡no Eri, la amo!

Seiya quien bajaba para despejarse luego del "sueño" que tuvo con su diosa como dominatriz…..Miro confundido a los hermanos Shun e Ikki intentando que June no se quitara el sostén frente una mesa, como si la amazona quisiera...agh….Mientras Hyoga estaba abrazado a la estatua de su madre con Eri intentando evitar que se este se quitara los pantalones para….mejor no saber….¡Por athena no quiere ni si quiera preguntar!, porque siente que si pregunta y es lo que parece que es…va a necesitar un pasaje con todo pagado al hospital psiquiátrico…..

-definitivamente…esos necesitan salir más.

Apagando su cosmos, caminando en puntitas de pies….Paso por la casa de Acuario sin ánimo de enterarse de lo que sea que está ocurriendo ahí….

En otro lugar….Cerca del coliseo del Santuario….

Paradox la sensual ex amazona de geminis de cabellos azules, aunque algunos decían que eran celestes…Miraba aun escondida la cajita que la sirvienta le dio….

-mmmmmmmmmm…..¿lo hago o no?

La risita de Shunrei colocándole a su marido una corona de flores que le acaba de hacer….Convenció a la londinense de abrir la susodicha caja…. ¿un arma?... ¿Una posición?...

-¿un collar?

Pandora la hermana de Hades de vestido/cabello oscuro. Junto a los hermanos Thanatos la muerte sin violencia y su impávido hermano Hypnos…..Miraban escondidos la escena , invisibles e insonoros excepto entre ellos …Con miradas acusadoras a Hécate, quien ahora tenía la forma de un niño vestido de marinerito….es una diosa, puede tener cualquier forma…..es tan cambiante como "Dovahkiin/Douchebag de South Park"…..

 _-"¿un collar de conchas?"_

Ante la pregunta de la hermana del dios de los muertos, la diosa de los brujos, lamiendo una paleta que solo ella sabe ¿Dónde la saco?...

 _-"nada es lo que parece Pandora._

 _-si esto es un engaño…._

 _-las amenazas son innecesarias dios del sueño, tu señor será bien servido"_

Pandora intuyendo que Hypnos diría algo fuera de lugar, le dio un golpe con su tridente de forma preventiva.

Ignorando esto Paradox sintiéndose estafada, miraba de mala gana el collar de conchas marinas, de esos que uno hace recogiendo las conchitas de la playa…

-¡puta desgraciada, ya vera cuando….¿qué es este papel?

En fondo de la caja había una nota "ponte el collar y ve ante el"… ¿ponerse el collar?...Estaba loca pero no tanto como para ponerse el collar e ir sin un motivo aparente ante aquel, quien repetidas veces a la amenazado de pedir una orden de alejamiento en su contra o un juicio por acoso sexual. La risa de Shunrei , esta vez por que Shiryu le estaba susurrando cosas dulces al oído….La convenció de seguir la nota al pie de la letra….

-¡a la mierda!

Con su sangre ardiendo de celos se puso el collar y fue hasta el par de pelinegros padres del actual dragón Ryuho…..El actual caballero de libra, quien tenía a su amada esposa en sus rodillas, su puso en alerta al sentir el cosmos iracundo de Paradox…..

-¡Paradox que….

El hombre de larga cabellera, no sabía ¿Qué era?...había algo diferente en la peli celeste…..algo irresistible…Shunrei fue sacada de su cómodo asiento con violencia, mientras su marido salía corriendo tras la londinense quien soltaba risitas de emoción…..

El ex pegaso de cabellos castaños continuaba con su paseo, cuando de pronto vio a su correcto/sereno/sabio amigo, correr como un loco tras ¡¿PARADOX?!...Por impulso miro a la esposa del ex dragón buscando un indicio de lo que ocurría, ella tampoco entendía lo que paso.

Mientras Tanto en el templo de Athena…

-…entonces Kore , quien por un hechizo maléfico de Hades, se autonombro como Perséfone….su cabello se volvió más rojo que nunca y la pobre por tragarse unas granadas quedo condenada a pasar una temporada alejada de su madre….

-¿me estas tratando de decir que Hades es malo solo por alejar a una tipa de su sobreprotectora madre Deméter?

Saori/Ahtena soltó un suspiro de cansancio, eso no era lo que trababa de explicarle al joven de cabellos vino tinto….

-¿no lo ves?...la maldad de Hades le hiso cambiar hasta el modo de vestir.

-¿solo porque la diosa de la primavera le gusta usar negro?...vah… ¿sabes lo tonto que suena eso?

-¡Koga respétame soy tu diosa!

La diosa de la sabiduría se le estaba haciendo difícil hacer entender a su hijo adoptivo del peligro que representaba el dios de ojos turquesa…Y pensar que Koga supuestamente es la deidad del sentido común….

-Mira, sé que es "difícil "…. ¿por qué no te unes con Edén o con Yuna?

Sincerándose…Prefería a la rubia y al hijo de cabello gris de Marte/Ares, antes que el pomposo dios de los muertos Hades… No es que le desagrada Yuna y Edén, es solo que ella espera algo mejorcito para su hijo adoptivo menor….

-¡espera un minuto!... ¡en primer lugar solo hable con Hades porque considero que la familia debe estar unida!... ¡en segundo lugar NO estoy enamorado de nadie!

La diosa suspiro aliviada…..Alivio que duro solo 5 minutos al escuchar a Seiya informándole que el santuario ha perdido la razón.

(Dedicado a m_thecat y su historia de "El niño nuevo está explorando South Park" que espero que la continue. La única historia dedicada a Dovahkiin/Dracon/chico nuevo /ojete/Douchebag/ idiota /Dovah/cara culo/cara de vagina)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

-¿Qué está pasando?

-te lo dije, se han vuelto locos.

La imagen de June intentando "intimar" con su reflejo siendo detenida infructuosamente por Ikki y Shun….A Hyoga intentando cosas de "dudosa reputación" con la estatua de Hielo siendo detenido por Eri quien pedía a gritos un psiquiatra para que le ayudara a superar el "complejo de Edipo" que aquejaba a su novio….Mientras Shiryu perseguida como un loco a Paradox , con Shunrei en shock sin comprender lo que ocurría.

En realidad ni la propia diosa de la sabiduría entendía lo que ocurría…Ha visto cosas demenciales antes en su familia… ¿esto?...Nada se comparaba con esto…Elevando su cosmos junto a un grito de guerra tan potente como el que dio el día en que nació saliendo de la cabeza de su padre, logro que se detuvieran….Por 5 minutos.

Manteniendo la compostura, dejo a Seiya a cargo a intentar…..lo que sea que sea posible hacer en este instante…

Mientras que en un hermoso jardín era bella diosa dejaba que unos querubines la peinaban…mientras que otros le daban uvas en la coma, recostada sobre un diván. La diosa estaba tan concentrada en su propia belleza reflejada en un espejo que los querubines le mostraban….Estaba tan satisfecha con su propia imagen que ignoro el portal que se abría desde la tierra….

-¡Venus!

La preciosa diosa con una ricita continúo ignorando a la diosa sabia quien llegaba con ganas de asesinar…

-¡VENUS!

La diosa recostada continúo en su lugar, ignorando a la diosa que venía subiendo su cosmos, incluso cuando sus querubines se alejaron….excepto los que cargaban el espejo….Si ellos se alejaban, la propia venus les haría cosas que no pueden ser contadas ni en las leyendas. Athena ya cansada de ser ignorada, con su báculo quito el espejo, sin importarle la cara iracunda de la deidad en el diván…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces a tu hermana, tía…..agh….ya no se ni lo que somos, he tenido tantas reencarnaciones que ya ni sé que somos….¡maldición hiciste que me enojara!, ¡debo estar arrugada!, ¡rápido mi crema de palta (aguacate)!

-¡No te hagas la graciosa!... ¡deshaz lo que hiciste!

-¿perdón?

-Venus sé que estás enojada por lo que hice a tu amante Marte, comprendo tu ira….Lo usual es que me secuestren o que me declaren una guerra santa….

-Sigo sin entenderte… ¿Qué estas….

-Entiendo que no quieres una guerra, por lo que hiciste en mi templo…como diosa del amor, es tu modo de atacar…..también entiendo que has estado enojada porque te engatusaron con la manzana de oro.

Venus/Afrodite/Afrodita levanto una ceja confundida…Según recuerda esa manzana se la gano por ser la más hermosa…..Que Hera y Athena hayan hecho un guerra contra el humano que la dejo como ganadora, no es su asunto….

A ver, ¿a qué se referirá con lo que "hiso"?...A menos que la hija preferida de Zeus le ofenda que ella se haga un tratamiento cutáneo, no comprende el motivo de su enfado….

-a ver…a ver…a ver…..a ver….antes de que me vuelva loca….voy a aclarar unos….. ¡Baja el báculo o te acuso a tu padre de hacer guerras sin motivos!...hm….en primer lugar….la manzana me la gane por ser la criatura más exquisita del universo, que tú y tu madrastra sean un adefesio…. ¡baja el maldito báculo!...en segundo lugar…..no tengo interés de ir a la guerra contra ti, no soy estúpida como el resto de los dioses además de que los amantes me sobran ¿Por qué desperdiciar mi tiempo por Marte?...en tercer lugar…..lo único que he hecho en todo el día ha sido dejarme peinar y admirar mi belleza.

-… ¿quieres decir que tú no hiciste?...no te creo, ese collar de conchas…

-¿conchas?..."Queridita", yo no uso baratijas en mis…..

-¿hechizos?

-"encantos hacia el amor verdadero" querrás decir….lo que sea que te ocurre, yo no lo hice eso te lo aseguro… ¿Qué haces ahí parada?...quieta no vas a encontrar al culpable y yo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello te ayudaría…..no gano nada.

Venus con un chasquido de dedos hiso que un querubín le trajera dos rodajas de kiwi que fueron depositados sobre sus parpados mientras otro le ponía su mascarilla anti arrugas. Seguramente lo que le ocurre a su pariente (ya ni saben ni lo son, ha revivido tantas veces) es obra de Hécate la diosa de la brujería….Cosa que no le diría, no gana nada con ello ni le importa lo que le ocurra.

Saori/Atennea/Athena fue incapaz de encontrar signos de mentira en las palabras de la otra diosa, por lo que si no es la culpable, hará que la ayude….Sabe cómo…lo ha hecho tantas veces…

-Quien haya lanzado el hechizo en mi templo, quiere perjudicarte…son hechizos de amor.

-aja.

-¿no te preocupa que alguien quiera tomar tu lugar?

-aja.

-MMMM…. ¿Sabes?...ahora que lo pienso, esa persona seria mejor deidad del amor que tú, está haciendo mejor trabajo y dicen en el olimpo que es muchísimo más bella que tú.

Por respuesta la diosa en el diván la mostro el dedo del medio….Conocía demasiado bien a esa sabionda para evitar caer en sus trucos.

La mujer de cabellera lila no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, ella va a encontrar al culpable de tal locura y de mantener a su hijo alejado del degenerado de Hades…. Y tocando el tema….ya es hora de que regrese a su templo, su intuición le advierte de que algo está pasando…ojala que ese "algo" no sea más loco, de las locuras que ya ocurren…..

Mientras que en la tierra….

Koga se escondía…No solo de la "rareza" de por así decirlo…..que ocurría en el templo de acuario…Sino de Edén y Yuna….El peli grisáceo y la rubia parecían estar siempre siguiéndolo desde su encuentro con Ryuho/Hades. Agradecía el aprecio que le tenían…. ¡del aprecio a seguirlo como sombra!, ¡era demasiado!

Seiya estaba exageradamente ocupado en evitar que la amazona y el ex cisne cometieran un acto de calvario tal, que sería contado en las leyendas futuras, como para preocuparse por lo que haga el actual Pegaso.

El peli vino tinto estaba buscando ¿Dónde esconderse?, cuando escucho una voz, un susurro desde las flores… ¡mierda!, ¡la vida de caballero lo está volviendo loco!

 _-"¡ven agárrame…..!_

 _-¡VEN AQUÍ PRECIOSA!"_

Ver pasando a Paradox corriendo gustosa por Shiryu…Lo convenció de que en comparación, una pisca de cordura le quedaba…. Esa sensación de tranquilidad de su sanidad mental paso, cuando escucho a las flores decir….

-"Koga necesito hablar contigo"

-¡MIERD…..MMMMMMMM!

El ser que era la representación de sentido común, sin saberlo…Se tapó la boca para que sus "acosadores" alias guarda espaldas, lo escucharan, con lo que le costó apagar su cosmos lo suficiente para evitar ser detectado….A ver Koga….respira…no….n…no estás loco…es stress….. ¡Si eso es!...¡stress"…..

 _-"Koga te estoy hablando…..no tengas miedo"_

Miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo mirara….Acercándose a las flores que crecían entre unas ruinas…La locura no debe ser tan mala, un cuarto acolchado es mejor que este santuario.

-he, ¿Cómo las flores saben mi nombre?

 _-"No son las flores, yo las uso para hablarte…..soy Perséfone diosa de la primavera y reina del inframundo._

 _-¡KORE SUELTAME!... ¡MAMÁ TE ENCERRO POR…..!_

 _-¡Mamá ya no soy Kore!...¡hey tu sirvienta, dame esa bandeja habrá que noquearla de nuevo…."_

¡Gracias Zeus!, ¡es una deidad quien le habla!, ¡no está loco!... ¿A menos que tenga el "síndrome de Jerusalén"?...Nah….imposible… ¿o no?...

-¿eres la esposa de Hades?

Ante la pregunta, por un instante en las flores se vio…como si fuera un espejo la imagen de una hermosa pelirroja….

 _-"Ex esposa lamentablemente….por obra de mi madre Deméter y Pandora"_

-¿Quiénes es pandora?, ¿Cuándo te divorciaste?

 _-"¿Qué eres?, ¿periodista de farándula?...Mira, me entere que te han contado que mi marido…..ex marido, es un monstruo….no es verdad….es pura difamación y puedo probarlo….si vienes a mi hogar…no te preocupes por mi madre, la noquee con una bandeja de madera del árbol de las manzanas doradas y la he atado con cadenas….Hypnos va a dormir a todos e Thanatos te llevara hasta mi….tranquilo a pesar de ser la muerte sin violencia, no te matara solo te llevara ante mi si aceptas….confía en mi"_

El antes mencionado, apareció ante el descendiente adoptivo de la diosa sabia, provocando que a su paso el pasto se volviera seco y muerto...Sintiendo un golpe de Báculo….Un rayo de luz que lo noqueo…

-¡debí imaginarlo!... ¡El sirviente del degenerado de Hades!... ¡ahora va a ver ese desgraciado!

Furiosa se llevó al inconsciente dios al olimpo…Ya vera cuando exponga el caso ante su padre Zeus…Primero ese demente del dios de los muertos secuestra a la pobre de Perséfone y la obliga a ser su esposa…..y ahora le coquetea e intenta violar a su hijo de 14...¡esto no se va a quedar así!

Mientras que en el Inframundo/Hades…

-¡Yo jamás lo viole ni le toque un cabello!

El dios de ojos turquesa de larga cabellera negra, se horrorizo ante las palabras de Hécate…

-¡no soy pedófilo!...yo jamás…..he castigado a varios…

-¡quieres casarte con un chico de 14 y a la vez casarse con su ex esposa!...no es pedófilo, es peor….según el punto de vista humano de esta era, el cual debió ser siempre ese punto de vista desde hace eones en mi humilde opinión…No es que eso a Zeus le interese, pero lo usara para poder poner a los demás dioses a su favor, mostrándolo como el mayor de los pervertidos y aprovechando de ganar la apuesta de forma inesperada.

-¡¿me llaman a mi pervertido?!...¡¿y lo que ellos hicieron en la era del mito?!

-Mi señor, escuche mi consejo aunque sea una vez en su vida….si no quiere que lo castren o peor…..tiene que rejuvenecer y Perséfone también…sino….acabara con un relámpago en el trasero, por degenerado….perdone mi lenguaje pero es la verdad.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-¡confiesa que tú fuiste quien lanzo ese hechizo a mi templo!

-¡púdrete!

-Arghhhhhhhhhhhh…eres un…

Athena calmo su ira, recordando lo poderosa que es la madre del dios de a muerte no violenta…Retomando su pose tranquila pero manteniendo el tono amenazador….

-Thanatos solo por esta vez, seré clemente….admite que fuiste a mi templo por obra de tu señor Hades y te dejare libre.

-¡chúpamela cínica hija de papi!

El gemelo de Hypnos le mostro el dedo del medio a la diosa sabia…Venus quien estaba presente para ver tal espectáculo en el olimpo, lanzó una risa arrogante…La hija de Zeus sintió ganas de destripar a ese insolente, si no fuera que desde un palco observaba la progenitora de Thanatos con cara de _"lo tocas y querrás no haber nacido"_ …Eso no evito que Deméter furiosa y libre de sus ataduras fuera directo a darle una patada en la cabeza al dios mortuorio…

-¡desgraciado!, ¡¿confiesa dónde demonios tiene el degenerado de tu señor a mi bebé?!...cuando desperté del golpe que seguramente ese degenerado obligo a hacer a mi niñita, porque ella no es así…mi Kore ya no estaba.

-¡mi señor Hades no es un degenerado!

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!...¡Mi caballero de acuario quiere violar a la estatua de su madre!,¡mi amazona de camaleón quiere violar a su reflejo! Y mientras menos hable de mi caballero de libra y mi ex amazona de géminis, mejor…

-¡¿y eso que tiene que ver mi señor?!...¡golfa del olimpo, si los trataras mejor….hm…a ver, ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo?!...¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir pruebas?...¡ese degenerado pedófilo quiere violar a mi hijo de 14 años!

-¡y secuestro a mi niñita!...no tengo pruebas pero mi intuición de madre…

-¡mi señor ni es pedófilo ni es degenerado!, solo está enamorado y…..

Ambas dioses madres con gusto hubieran usado sus poderes en este dios menor, si no fuera por la madre de este quien miraba en silencio, este con solo aclararse la garganta fue capaz de mantener a raya a la diosa de cabellera larga y la diosa gorda pelirroja de la agricultura….

El rey del olimpo observaba esto desde la entrada…Cerca de él estaba el dios de la justicia quien observaba preocupado…

-Su majestad, ¿Qué va a hacer?

-esto es magnífico….

-¿perdón?

-hm…quiero decir Erictonio….que es terrible que uno de los dioses mayores sea capaz de actos tan viles…un pedófilo….un degenerado…siento tanta vergüenza que ese hombre sea mi hermano mayor y tío de mi adorada hija athena, a quien tanto ha hecho sufrir.

El hombre de cabello negro levanto una ceja… ¿desde cuanto a ese viejo verde le interesan ese tipo de temas?...Según sabe a ese dios solo le interesan dos cosas….….Ups perdón….son tres cosas la que le importan…1-Coger lo que sea sin importar edad, sexo, parentesco o si él o la amante lo quiera o no…2- mantener su trono…..y 3- evitar que su esposa que a la vez es su hermana, se entere de sus infidelidades…..Claro que el hijo adoptivo mayor de Minerva/athena/atenea no se lo va decir, el ultimo que lo enfrento o que trato de hacerlo ver como un tonto…acabo sosteniendo el peso del mundo por la eternidad…

-por supuesto su majestad Zeus, alguien tan "sensible" y "preocupado por los demás"…es lógico que se sienta de ese modo.

-y…..modesto, olvidaste mencionar.

-Oh por supuesto que si…que despistado he sido.

El rey de los olímpicos, entro siendo acompañado del sonido de los rayos hasta su trono…Pronto llegaron Hera y Poseidón cerca de él…La diosa del matrimonio se acercó disimuladamente a su cuñado/hermano dios del mar….

 _-"¿crees que todo este show sea para ganar la apuesta?, de la que tanto se rumorea por el olimpo._

 _-¿existe alguna duda de eso?, el viejo verde es capaz de todo por evitar que Hades le gane._

 _-¿crees que la sabionda lo sepa?_

 _-es como pedirle a Seiya que resuelva un problema matemático_

 _-hablando de Seiya, dicen que Hypnos fue enviado a hacer sueños eróticos con su diosa…..No creo que ese rumor llegue a los oídos de mi hijastra, todos los dioses la odian .Nadie le va a advertir._

 _-uf, parece que cierto sagitario será castrado pronto"_

Ignorando los susurros, el dios del relámpago interrogo al dios encadenado por la diosa guerrera/sabia….Como no encontró evidencia alguna de que el fuera el culpable de la locura en el santuario….Lo dejo libre pasando al "show principal"….

-Mis hermanos, hermanas…..parientes en general….hoy nos hemos reunido para hacer el primer "juicio de limpieza moral del olimpo"…En contra de Hades, quien ha ultrajado los valores y principios de nuestra noble familia….

Venus/Afrodita contuvo una risita mientras Erictonio se aclaraba la garganta, al escuchar la palabra "valores y principios"….Desde que tiene memoria, en su familia han hecho lo que se les da la gana…"valores y principios" eso es para los mortales.

-…las pruebas que han sido demostradas ante mí son irrefutables, es por eso que yo Zeus condeno a…..

 _-"un momento…."_

Pandora apareció haciéndole una reverencia al rey divino…

-…el testimonio de mi señor Hades aún no ha sido escuchado. Zeus como el ser justo que es, debe escucharlo antes de dar su veredicto.

-Hades no se presentado y ni si quiera tiene quien lo defienda.

-En eso te equivocas Poseidón…él se representara a sí mismo y él está aquí.

La mujer de vestido/cabello negro se hiso a un lado haciéndole una reverencia a una persona encapuchada….Esto alerto a Saori…. ¿porque la figura era más baja de lo que Hades es?... ¿estará usando el cuerpo de Ryuho?...Imposible, Yuna y Edén le hubieran avisado…La diosa protectora de la humanidad se alertó aún más, cuando de la figura encapuchada salió una voz juvenil de parte del que era "supuestamente" el dios de ojos turquesa y cabello negro alborotado….

-Parientes míos…he sido recientemente avisado de ser juzgado injustamente por cargos que causarían deshonor a nuestra honorable casa….Juzgado por nada más ni nada menos que las 3 figuras de la "decencia"…..Mi "adorado hermano" Zeus quien ha secuestrado a un joven príncipe para llevarlo a su cama, quien se ha convertido en cisne para violar a una mujer…Mi "adorado hermano" Poseidón , quien convenció a su esposa de casarse con el después de atraparla en una red….quien también secuestro un joven príncipe para llevarlo a su cama….quien convirtió a una mujer en oveja para violarla y que violo una vez mi "apreciada" ex suegra convertida en caballo, la cual se convirtió en yegua tratando de evitar el "avance amoroso" de mi hermano…..¡y como olvidar a mi adorada hermana/cuñada Hera!...quien "justamente" castiga a los hijos producto de las violaciones….¡digo!...de las "relaciones" de su Zeus…..la cual no espero ni 5 minutos de que mi hermano se tragara viva a la madre de atenea, para convertirse en la nueva reina del olimpo…Ustedes tres obviamente, son los "indicados" para realizar este juicio en mi contra, por su "alto valor moral"….

-¡insolente! , ¡¿Cómo te atreves a….

-No se confunda Reina Hera…mis palabras son sin intención de ofender…..Ya que noto que mi introducción a mi defensa ha sido todo menos breve, iré como dicen los mortales "al grano"….Primero me acusan de secuestrar a mi ex esposa Perséfone, la cual estaba cautiva por su propia madre… ¿Cómo puedo secuestrar a alguien la cual ya está secuestrada?...además hasta el momento no se ha demostrado ninguna prueba fehaciente de mi autoría en tal secuestro, solo el testimonio de mi ex suegra y una sirvienta….Esta sirvienta asegura que fue su propia señora la cual planeo su propio escape…..Si Deméter, la cual ha asegurado que reforzó su templo para evitar cualquier intervención mía….¿cómo pude yo hacer que su hija escapara de su lado?

Deméter estaba a punto de hablar, una mirada de la madre de Thanatos e Hypnos fue suficiente para mantenerla callada….

-…Segundo lugar se me acusa de volver el templo de athena , una "casa de prevención"…..que yo fui quien hiso que el caballero Hyoga sintiera un "ferviente" amor hacia la estatua de su madre , a pesar de las suplicas de su novia Eri….¿acaso el caballero de acuario no presentaba signos de presentar un "síndrome Edipo" sin tratar antes de este incidente?...También entendiendo de que se incluye en a una amazona llamada June y un par de caballeros masculino y femenino: Shiryu y Paradox….tocando del tema de la amazona June….¿es cierto que durante las batallas estas guerras reciben golpes en la cabeza?

La peli lila, sintiendo las miradas en su dirección, no le quedo de otra que contestar….Ya que estaba en un juicio….

-si…..al igual que mis caballeros.

-Aja…..entonces, ¿no cabe la posibilidad de que esta….obsesión por su reflejo en una mesa pulida, no sea por efecto de un daño neurológico? …seamos sinceros…..soy el dios de la muerte…. ¿para qué quiero provocar un show grotesco en que los caballero Ikki y Shun tengan que afirmar a una rubia para evitar que esta….

Esta vez la risa de la diosa del amor no se pudo contener, acompañándola en la carcajada Hecate quien se ha acomodado a su lado, en forma de una niña de 4 años con muñeca de porcelana…La diosa bruja realmente disfrutaba esto, haber hecho los hechizos para volver "amorosos" a esos caballeros, ha sido lo más divertido que ha hecho en eones….

-¡Más respeto con mis…

-cierto "mi apreciada sobrina", me disculpo…ahora tocando el tema de Paradox y Shiryu…se me culpa de haber provocado una pasión desmedida por parte del antiguo dragón, tomando como prueba…. ¿un collar de conchas?...Existe evidencia de que la mujer de origen inglés ha sentido amor hacia su maestro…también se sabe que el caballero de libra pasa meses lejos de su esposa shunrei…¿acaso no existe la posibilidad de que Shiryu y Paradox no tuvieran un amorío secreto y el collar que la peli celeste, lleva en su cuello, sea un regalo de su amante?...es un hombre que pasa meses e incluso años lejos de su esposa….

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Shiryu?!...¡es uno de mis caballeros más nobles!

-Y Mortal no lo olvides "sobrina"…los mortales tienen defectos…eso me recuerda el tercer lugar…en que se me acusa de dos actos: querer hacer la bigamia y pedófila…Hablemos del primer punto…bigamia….según entiendo, jamás y recalco JAMAS se definió entre nosotros ¿Cuál era el número máximo de esposas o esposos que podíamos tener?, se definió el número en cuanto a los mortales, ¿en cuanto a nosotros?...no….Por lo que en teoría…en teoría…y repito el "en teoría" para que no quepa duda de que lo que mencionare a continuación es tan solo una suposición….si yo quisiera casarme con Perséfone y Koga…no existiría ningún impedimento, ¿no es cierto mi "justo hermano Zeus"?

El dios mencionado, se vio obligado a responder positivamente….Como rey no puede contradecir los reglamentos que el mismo a estipulado…

-…..y con ese punto aclarado….pasemos al segundo punto….Pedofilia…..la cual es la relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto, que puede o no incluir violación…..lo cual es un acto horripilante a pesar de que varios de mis parientes la han cometido sin culpa…..

-Ejem…."ve al grano".

-Así lo hare, "mi adorado hermano Poseidón"….como han podido ver en el cosmos de Koga….el dios del sentido común, alias caballero de Pegaso…..sigue sin mancha, por lo tanto el acto sexual no se ha llevado a cabo….prueba de que la acusación de violación es falsa….en cuanto a la diferencia de edad…

La figura encapuchada se quitó la capucha…..

-….como pueden apreciar, eso ya no es un impedimento.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Athena no podía creer lo que veía…. ¿era posible?...

-¿de verdad…..eres Hades?

El chico de ojos turquesa sin pestañar mato a una ninfa que ofrecía fruta a los dioses….

-¿te queda duda alguna "sobrina"?

La diosa sabia aún se encontraba incrédula ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ¿de verdad el dios mortuorio puede rejuvenecer?...Ignorando las miradas de los dioses que hacían de jueces, expreso su alegato….

-Aun así continuas siendo un violador y pedofilo.

Hades por su parte sonrió con malicia, ¡como adoraba hacer ver como una idiota a esta cínica pedante!, si hubiera sabido lo divertido que es humillarla, no hubiera gastado tantos cuerpos humanos pre adolescentes y adolescentes en intentar derrotarla…

-mi "querida sobrina"…..ya que entre nuestras leyes no existe nada contra la pedofilia, ya que si existieran hace eones que varios de mis "amados parientes" hubieran caído presos, tampoco existen leyes contra la violación, por los mismos motivos….

Poseidon y Zeus se incomodaron, ya que cuando su hermano mayor, si aún se le puede llamar de ese modo…remarco las palabras "pedofilia" y "violación" estaban seguros que era una indirecta hacia ellos, el muy desgraciado…

-…usare como base las leyes humanas…según esos estatutos, pedofilia…como mencione anteriormente, es la relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto, que puede o no incluir violación… ¿Cómo puedo ser un pedófilo si ahora tengo la misma edad de Koga?

-edad física, "querido tío".

-pues "querida sobrina"….tú también lo serias…. ¿Ya olvidaste las miraditas que le dabas a Seiya cuando él tenía 14?

-¡¿Cómo te….

-Pasando al tema de la violación…como vieron en el cosmos de Koga el sigue virgen, además que yo jamás he tenido sexo sin consentimiento….

-¡MENTIRA VIOLASTE A MI KORE!

Unas ganas de pudrirle el trasero a su gorda ex suegra se apoderaron del dios mortuorio, mantuvo su calma y serenidad, las necesitaba para ganar este absurdo juicio…

-mi "respetable ex suegra Deméter", puedo asegurar que la noche de bodas que tuve con Perséfone, fue consensuada…. Esa y las noches que siguieron…..puedo llamar a mi ex esposa para confirmarlo y también a los dioses del espacio tiempo, que ven todo.

La gorda diosa de la agricultura, estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ese indecoroso dios…..Si no fuera porque una chica pelirroja, usando lianas de un árbol que hiso crecer desde los campos elíseos…..Noquearon a la diosa….Hera miro curiosa a esa joven, no recuerda haber tenido entre sus sirvientas a una pelirroja, menos vestida de negro….

-Niña, ¿Qué clase de diosa menor eres?

La chica de 14 con un par de kilos de más, soltando una risita se alejó ignorando los gritos indignados de la reina de los dioses…..Cuando Hecate le hiso el hechizo para rejuvenecer, Perséfone nunca espero que su "adorada familia", olvidara que cuando ella era una adolescente no tenía las curvas de adulta…

Venus/Afrodita la reconoció, para la rubia era imposible no reconocer a la gordita de ojos verdes tristes con problemas de autoestima que le imploraba siempre que la ayudara a convencer a su madre de que deje de criticarla y llamarla cerda…No dijo nada, no ganaba nada con aquello.

También Erictonio la reconoció….el pelinegro dios de la justicia, tampoco dijo nada….Ya se estaba cansando de los problemas que sus parientes provocaban, además de que Deméter se merecía el golpe por como lo golpeo hace días….Hades sin dudarlo reconoció a su amada ex esposa que con o sin curvas le resultaba igual de hermosa, ignorando su paso continuo con su discurso como si nada hubiera ocurrido…

-Ya que veo que muchos de mis "honorables parientes", tienen cosas mejores que hacer, intentare terminar mi defensa retomando la acusación de violación con una pregunta….Athena, ¿desde cuándo estas en contra de la violación?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?!, ¡yo siempre he estado en contra de todo lo que dañe al ser humano!

-¿y qué me dices de Medusa?, ¿también te preocupaste por ella?

Tanto la peli lila como el peli azul de Poseidón tragaron en seco, no se esperaban que el dios mortuorio sacara "eso"….

-Para los que son demasiado jóvenes para estar en aquella época o que no han leído un libro de historia antigua jamás, voy a relatarles la historia….

-No creo que esa historia tenga que ver con este caso….

-Oh "mi querido hermano Poseidón", yo si lo creo, tiene mucho que ver con este caso.

-sigo sin entender tus motivos, explícate.

-lo hare apenas relate esta leyenda…. ¿qué pasa Poseidón?, ¿Por qué estas nervioso?

El dios marino quiso levantarse, siendo detenido por Zeus….El señor de los mares se le acercó a rey de los dioses susurrando….

-"no puedes dejar que me humille"

-"yo te dije que no te cogieras a esa sacerdotisa, pero no… ¡estabas tan caliente como un perro!, esto te lo hiciste tú mismo…ni se te ocurra a volver a decir eso de que el vino te hiso hacer cosas, porque eso ya no te la cree ni nuestra madre…."

-"podrían dejar de susurrar, estamos en público…Zeus ya vuelve a tu lugar que pierdes tu postura imperial y tu Poseidón si vuelves a intentar tomar tu tridente , te corto el pene en pedacitos, ¿oíste?, no dejare que la imagen real de mi marido se arruine por ti, el juicio seguirá integro"

Hera manteniendo su pose seria, regreso a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Puede ser la "cornuda" más grande del universo pero su estampa real no se la quitaba nadie….

-luego de este breve debate que hemos tenido, hemos decidido dejarte continuar con tu alegato.

-Se lo agradezco Reina Hera.

Hades con una breve reverencia hacia la indulgente reina de los dioses, continuo con su relato…Sabia que Poseidón lo odiaría después de esto, no le interesaba todos ya lo odiaban, era el beneficio de ser el paria de la familia, ya no le importaba lo que esa manada de ególatras pensara de su persona….

-…..Medusa era la sacerdotisa de atenea (athena/Minerva) en una edad previa a que su santuario se convirtiera en una trampa mortal para quienes quisieran pisar un pie dentro…En aquel tiempo Medusa era la sacerdotisa más fiel y como se esperaba de una sacerdotisa era virgen, por desgracia "cierto viejo verde" puso sus ojos en ella, persiguiéndola para ultrajarla…Medusa corrió desesperada hacia el templo de su diosa esperando su protección, ya que era la "protectora de los humanos"…Sin embargo eso no ocurrió, el "viejo verde" alcanzo a la joven en cuestión y en pleno templo la sacerdotisa a pesar de sus gritos no recibió ayuda alguna siendo despojada sin compasión de sus ropas…

-Espera un momento hermano, ¿Cómo sabemos si la tal medusa no lo quiso?, digo a veces la gente grita de excitación.

-Oh perdona mi ignorancia Poseidón, no tenía idea que si una mujer grita llorando "socorro", "oh por los dioses ayúdenme", "atenea por favor sálvame". Significa que lo disfruta…"discúlpame soy tan tonto".

Hades ignorando la mirada furiosa del dios marino, continuo con su discurso, que lo miraran con odio ya estaba acostumbrado…

-Ahora les pregunto, una vez consumada la violación, ¿la diosa dio consuelo a Medusa?, ¿hiso justicia contra el "viejo verde"?...Medusa fue culpada del acto, convertida en un monstruo con serpientes furiosas en vez de cabellos, la que convertía en piedra a quien la mirara…

-Les recuerdo mis parientes y padre….que muchos nobles caballeros murieron con su mirada.

-Oh "querida sobrina", ¿te refieres a los tipos que iban por millones a asesinarla por fama?...Medusa era una chica traumatizada, convertida en monstruo, encerrada en un templo y las únicas personas que se le acercaban era para calvarle una espada, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿Qué se quedara quieta mientras le cortaban la cabeza para exhibirla como trofeo?

-yo jamás he…..

-…..Y con eso me recuerda, la única ayuda que al final le diste….oh espera, no fue hacia ella, ayudaste a un chico a que lograra cortarle la cabeza, que la usara de arma, para que luego te la diera como ofrenda e hicieras una armadura basándote en una constelación nacida de eso…al parecer al única que se benefició de tal acto fuiste tú….

-¡estas confundiendo las cosas!.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La cara de Minerva (Athena) al ver cómo le enrostraban sus errores de cuando ella tenía la edad que aparentaba….Que tonto Hades ha sido perdiendo gastando tiempo, recuerdos, guerreros y cuerpos en guerras inútiles….

-¿de verdad?, ¿al igual que tu confundiste las cosas al acusarme de lanzar un hechizo en tu templo sin pruebas fehacientes?

-No tengo pruebas pero las consiguiere.

-¿las conseguirás?, ¿en serio?...pues "honorable diosa de la sabiduría" ya deberías saber que un juicio no hace con puro aire, tampoco que se puede acusar a alguien sin ninguna prueba de delito.

-Pruebas que no existe porque tú encubriste bien tu delito….

-Corrección, pruebas que no existen porque no se ha cometido ningún delito….tan cierto como que los cabellos de Koga son tono vino tinto, los cuales jamás he tocado.

-Hades no sé cómo….

-¿no sabes cómo?, ¿Qué es eso?... ¿algún tipo de amenaza?...con todo respeto a tu persona, deberías cederle el título de diosa sabia a otra, ya que tu solo piensas solucionar todo con guerras.

La diosa Sabia quiso protestar, una mirada de su padre la contuvo…..Venus no podía parar de reír…Este juicio era muchísimo mejor que cualquier venganza que puedo haber tomado en contra de la peli lila por la muerte de Marte (Hades)….En momentos como este se alegra de haber tomado la lima para uñas en vez de una espada al momento de enterarse de la muerte de su amante favorito….

-Continúa con tu alegato.

-Gracias, Rey Zeus.

El dios mortuorio se acercó a una ninfa que llevaba una jarra de agua, la mujer temblando le sirvió un poco de agua para que el señor de los muertos refrescara su garganta antes de continuar….

-...hermanos y hermanas….la locura que se ha producido en el Santuario, es producto de la propia irresponsabilidad de mi sobrina al mandar a la guerra a jóvenes de 14 años en adelante desde épocas inmemoriales, sino también les ha negado la ayuda psicológica que obviamente necesitan en favor a su estabilidad mental…..jóvenes a los que se les fue negada una educación….jóvenes…jóvenes huérfanos usados como armas para sacrificarse en nombre de una diosa, que sin importar lo que hagan va a revivir de todos modos….

Por primera vez en su vida Athena hiso un gesto de rabia, su cara estaba roja de ira….Con ganas de gritarle al dios que exponía su caso, ella se contuvo, respiro hondo y dejo que Hades continuara su discurso….Hades si antes disfrutaba de humillar a Athena ahora lo hacía al doble….¡debió hacer esto hace años! …

-…..Admito que mi persona ha sido responsable de algunas de esas guerras, no lo niego…lo que no admito es que se me inculpe por actos que no he sido ni autor ni coautor. En base a lo que he expuesto durante estas horas, pido a los dioses que me liberen de cualquier culpa, ya que mis manos están limpias en cuanto respecta a este caso.

El ahora joven Hades mostro sus manos de piel pálida ante el público, las cuales se encontraban impecables, esperaba que con esta teatralidad le diera más impacto a sus palabras….

Pandora con gusto le aplaudiría, pero tenía una postura solemne que mantener, por lo que la mujer de vestido negro solo se limitó a hacer una leve reverencia junto a Hecate ,Thantos e Hypnos….Erictonio también se les uniría a la hermana de Hades, la diosa bruja, el dios de la muerte no violenta y el dios del sueño en la reverencia, sino temiera la reacción de su madre adoptiva…

Hades convencido de su victoria miro en dirección a su amada ex quien le guiñaba un ojo, tal parece que pronto lograra volver a estar con ella y con el otro…..está bien encaminado hacia ese punto.

Mientras los jueces se retiraban…..Poseidón no deseaba dejar libre a quien lo humillo, Hera tampoco quería que quien la hiso ver como una esposa celopata que prefería castigar a los hijos y amantes de su marido, saliera sin algún castigo….

Zeus, durante años ha deseado poder meterlo en una jaula y poner alguien que obedeciera lealmente sus órdenes en su lugar, un títere que gobierne el Inframundo según su voluntad…

Pero no podía encerrarlo porque…Hades es más poderoso que él y no puede procesarlo sin pruebas, eso iría en contra de las leyes que el mismo ha formulado, son las leyes lo único que evita que se produzca una revuelta en su contra….

Horas después en el Santuario….

-¡¿Cómo que inocente?!

Seiya estaba impactado ante lo que su diosa le decía, ¡¿en qué mierda estaban pensando cuando dejaron libre de cualquier culpa a ese demente?!...Ya lo sabía el, es más fácil asesinar un dios que llevarlo a la cárcel.

-Y para más remate, Deméter y yo tenemos que pagarle una compensación por falsas acusaciones.

-Esto no puede quedar así, Saori ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Por el momento acatar la orden, no quiero una nueva guerra por esto. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el santuario?

-Logramos con ayuda de Shunrei y los caballeros de bronce noquear a June e Hyoga. Eri junto a Shun salieron a buscar un psiquiatra….No te preocupes de Koga….Yuna, Ryuho y Edén lo mantienen dentro de tu templo, con ayuda de Ikki y sabes que nadie se escapa de Ikki…..y tocando el tema de Hyoga y June ¿no crees que sería mejor que destruyéramos la mesa y la estatua de hielo?

-MMMM…..con la inestabilidad mental que tienen, no quiero imaginar lo que ocurriría si lo hiciéramos…. ¿Shiryu aun persigue a Paradox?

-Eso ya paso.

-Uf que alivio…

-Ahora es Paradox la que lo persigue.

Saori Kido no sabe aún ¿Quién hiso esta tragedia?, pero apenas lo encuentre….Le va a hacer cosas que no se atreverán a escribir ni si quiera en las leyendas.

El actual sagitario decidió omitir los "sueños despiertos" que ha tenido para evitar que también lo aten con cadenas a una silla como le paso a la amazona de camaleón y el actual caballero de acuario….Mientras afuera la londinense de cabello celeste perseguía entre risas al caballero de larga cabellera negra ambos felices. ¿Por qué a ese par no fueron capaces de noquearlos y atarlos?, corren más rápido que cualquiera.

Mientras que en el Inframundo/Hades…

Perséfone se miraba en un espejo….Esa forma joven….Al mirarse en el único espejo que encontró, recordaba a su madre…..Viejos recuerdos de su juventud con su madre bipolar que por un lado le decía lo desagradable que era por ser tan gorda, criticando su aspecto….y por el otro lado la hacía comer para que los hombres no la tocaran…

-"lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto…."

La voz de su ahora, joven ex esposo la hiso voltearse a encontrarse con aquellos ojos turquesa, que a pesar de lo que la gente pensara eran más sinceros que los de cualquiera en el mundo…

-Estoy enterado de lo que esa forma te hace, no me gusta que las viejas heridas….

-No existe motivo para pedir perdón, yo tome esa opción que Hécate me dio por propia voluntad, no existe razón para que te disculpes.

Oh, su dulce Perséfone…No importa que ahora tenga un par de kilos, para el continua siendo perfecta, dispuesta a todo para ayudarlo…..Comienza a sentirse mal por ella, sabe que la cantidad de esposos/esposas no está definido para los dioses...sin embargo, traer a Koga aquí lo hace sentir como si trama engañarla….es tan degenerado como Zeus….

-Hades, si acaso estás pensando que eres tan degenerado como Zeus, voy a tener que golpearte. Ja…no me mires de ese modo, no seré adivina ni psíquica pero te conozco demasiado bien….hora escúchame con cuidado "señorito de los infiernos"….

-Te dije que ya no me llamaras así….

-Puedes hacer temblar el mundo entero y fruncir el ceño hasta que te re, re,re,re arrugues, voy a continuar llamándote igual.

Kore o mejor dicho Perséfone, ignorando la mirada de su ex que haría que hasta el más valiente se hiciera en los pantalones de terror, le saco la lengua como si fuera una niña… La diosa de la primavera no le movía ni un pelo, las amenazas del dios de los muertos, aunque el fuera un millón de veces más poderoso que ella…..Eso era lo que adoraba y la vez detestaba el dios de cabellos oscuros de la diosa pelirroja….

-Yo estoy enterada de todo tu plan, no estamos casados y no soy Hera ni mi madre….así que resumiendo, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso para que yo y el nene de athena seamos tus esposos?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Hades al terminar de explicar su plan, mejor dicho…..el mejor plan que ha tenido en su vida, esperaba que su adorada pelirroja gorda mostrara una cara de admiración….

-¿y ese es tu plan?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

En vez de eso parecía incrédula….

-¿no has aprendido nada en estos…agh…ya no olvide la cantidad de años que llevas en esto…

-ni los menciones….

-como sea…. ¿crees que un plan larguísimo resultara?, ¿ya has olvidado lo que ocurre cada vez que acatas tus hiper complicados planes?, tarde o temprano la golfa encontrara el modo de vencer….Ni creas por que tengas a sus caballeros locos, ellos no la van a obedecer…..les han lavado la cabeza lo suficiente para eso….

-En eso te equivocas, estarán ocupados con Seiya luego de que la viole.

-No lo hará.

-¿desde cuándo le tienes tanta Fe?

-desde nunca "señorito del inframundo", ¿acaso no recuerdas nada de las veces que has enfrentado a ese pegaso?...sin importar la reencarnación que tenga, el siempre tendrá una fuerza de voluntad potente, ni con mil sueños eróticos lograras que la viole, aunque seguramente él tenga ese tipo de sueños desde la adolescencia.

El joven dios, se cruzó de brazos molesto….Odiaba cuando la diosa de la primavera lo hacía sentir tonto….

-entonces, Perséfone, ¿Qué me sugieres?

En el rostro de la diosa primaveral se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa…. ¡por los muertos!, como le encantaba esa sonrisa al dios mortuorio….

-¿El rio estigia continua con su efecto?

Una sonrisa con malicia se visualizó en el rostro del dios impávido…..

-¿y luego?, ¿uso a Ryuho?

-déjalo, para eso me tienes a mí.

Ella coqueta se le hacerlo para abrasarse a él…

-¿y tu madre?

-dame un hacha y me encargare que sea material para que la enjuicies.

-mmmmmm, ¿A dónde quedo la "dulce Kore"?

-No sé, yo soy Perséfone.

Ella lo beso a él, mordiendo su labio inferior para que este abriera la boca, sobando con su rodilla la entrepierna de él….Normalmente hablarían antes de irse a "la cama", sin embargo como estaban las cosas era probable que no tendrían otra oportunidad de estar juntos…

La diosa quito su rodilla para reemplazarla por su mano, apretando entre las telas de la túnica negra, sintiendo la dureza que se formaba….

 _-"Su excelencia…."_

Pandora sonrojada intento mirar a otro lado, mientras su ex cuñada hacía de escudo para evitar que se viera "lo obvio". …La diosa de vestido negro/cabello oscuro bajo la cabeza evitando la mirada iracunda que le daba su amo/hermano menor…

-Vine a realizar el informe como me ordeno…p…p…

-Puedes quedarte, no estábamos ocupados.

-Tú no eres mi señora…

-¡Pero yo sí!

Un fuerte temblor junto con la sensación de ser atravesada por espinas invisibles, invadió momentáneamente el cuerpo de Pandora, haciendo que casi se desmayara, concentrándose para no desvanecerse se mantuvo hincada ante su señor como la sirviente solemne que era…

-Perdone mi atrevimiento Señor Hades. No volverá a ocurrir.

-….. ¿Cómo continúan nuestros planes?

-Según tal como usted lo ha planeado mi señor.

\- dile a Hecate ,Thantos e Hypnos que se cancela.

-¡mi señor!

-¿te atreves a levantarme la voz?

-No su excelencia pero…..

-Obedece...

-Si mi señor.

Antes de que su leal sirvienta se alejara le hiso un gesto para que se detuviera…

-pero primero quiero que llames a Venus, quiero que le digas…

Mientras que en el templo de Venus, horas después…

La rubia que era peinada por querubines, soltó una carcajada complacida por la proposición que le hiso el dios de los muertos…

-¡ja ja ja ja ja ja….Hades es jodidamente hilarante!

-¡Por favor, no se refiera de ese modo a mi señor!

-Respira profundo "esclava"…y dile a tu señor que estaré feliz de ayudarlo, solo porque su excelente defensa en contra de la "hijita de papito", fue deliciosamente humillante contra ese golfa…."hey dame amorcito"…"oye dulzura"…."quiero besitos"…"corazoncito"….."Quiéreme sexy".

-¡¿perdón?!

-¡Ay, no es a ti esclava estúpida!, son los nombres de mis querubines.

Pronto ante la diosa aparecieron 5 seres que parecían bebés alados en pañal de tela blanca, que le hicieron una reverencia a la diosa recostada en el diván….

-tomen un vasija cada uno. Sigan a la fea esa hasta el inframundo, recojan agua del rio estigia y vuelvan aquí escondiéndose en las columnas de allá…. ¡sin mojarse oyeron!, no quiero que pierdan la memoria y deba enseñarles de nuevo a hacerme manicura…Una cosa más, no salgan de su escondite hasta que yo diga "ahora".

Pandora mira sarcástica a los 5 seres adorables que se les acercaban….

-¿y estos son tus "caballeros"?

-¡¿caballeros?!...¡¿Quién crees que soy?!...yo enamoro gente…a mi vienen por que quieren conquistar a alguien o quieren coger y en ambas respondo bien.

Mientras tanto en la tierra…

Los gemelos hijos de Nix se miraban confundidos ante la nueva orden de su señor, mientras el impávido dios del sueño Hypnos se quedó pensativo analizando la situación, su impulsivo hermano Thanos tomo a Hecate por la ropa, jalándola…Sin importarle que ahora luciera como un bebé varón de los años 50s…..

-¡se puede saber que mierda le diste a mi señor!...te advierto que si esta locura que le dio es por tu culpa, voy a dejar de ser el dios de la muerte no violenta….

Hypnos impávido le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su gemelo…

-No debemos cuestionar las órdenes de nuestro señor, aunque no las entendamos.

-Pues yo si lo entiendo Hypnos, si logras que tu hermano me suelte…

-Yo no voy a…

Una mirada del dios del sueño fue suficiente para que el dios de la muerte tranquila, soltara a la diosa bruja quien tomo la forma de una joven sirvienta de Athenea (Atena/Minerva)

-La razón es que ya no lo necesita…..si es lo que yo sospecho que es, entonces vamos a necesitar agua del rio estigia….Adiós.

Hecate sin decir más desapareció…..Thanatos sentía deseos de golpear a esa diosa, Hypnos por su parte estaba tan impávido como siempre.

Mientras que en el templo de Atenea…

Paradox corría alegremente detrás de su adorado dragón, cuando sintió un tirón detrás de ella…El collar que traía se soltó y con el efecto….

-¡PARADOX!

El cosmos incrementándose de Shiryu no se hiso esperar, enfadado por su actuar por culpa del extraño hechizo que la mujer de cabello celeste le hiso…

-¡LO QUE HAS HECHO ES…..

El cielo se nublo, de este una risa maniaca salió mientras las nubes tomaban la forma de la diosa del amor…

 _-"¡JA JA JA JA JA….TONTA ATENEA, ¿TE GUSTO MI HECHIZO?. ME HE DIVERTIDO MUCHISIMO COBRANDO MI VENGANZA POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MARTE ( ARES)….¿TU Y TUS ESTUPIDOS CABALLEROS QUIEREN VENGANZA?, AQUÍ LOS ESPERO"_

Pronto los cosmos de los caballeros afectados comenzaron a subir de rabia... Incluyendo la de la londinense, quien creía que ella fue la que le dio aquel collar y luego se lo quito como una broma macabra.

Mientras que en los campos Elíseos….Templo de Venus/Afrodite/Afrodita/Aprodhite….

Los querubines aplaudían a su señora quien les hacia una reverencia, como la que hace una actriz luego de finalizar una obra…Ella les lanzaba besitos mientras uno de ellos le daba un ramo de rosas….

-Su "belleza", ¿Cómo sabe que su actuación dará resultado?

-¿no es lógico?...la guerra contra dioses que la quieren secuestrar o hacer daño, es lo único que conoce esa sabionda y el ejército de tarados que usa de escudo. Vendrá…. (Ella coquetamente olio una rosa)….siempre lo hace. …..MMM…. ¿me pregunto si los "perros guardianes" que la sabionda puso para su "nene" se quedarán con él?...ah bueno, no es mi problema.

Mientras en la tierra….

-…..ustedes se quedan con Koga, que no salga por ningún motivo de mi templo, confió en que ustedes podrán mantener las cosas en orden durante mi ausencia. Les quedo claro Ikki, Yuna, Edén y Ryuho.

Los mencionados le hicieron una reverencia a su diosa. Al peli azul hermano mayor de Shun le hubiera encantado ir, ni modo le toco hacer de niñera del "Pegaso vino tinto".


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Venus despreocupada se encontraba siendo peinada por sus querubines, recostada en su amado diván…

 _-"¡VENUSSSSSSS…..!"_

Ni con el grito del Pegaso original acercándose se inquietó pero si los querubines…

-sigan peinando.

Ellos se miraron por un momento tragando en seco para luego continuar peinándola y tocando el arpa, fingiendo como si no notaran los cosmos del ejército que venía sobre ellos, ¿los querubines estaban asustados?, obviamente, estos seres con forma de bebés con alas no podrían pelear ni aunque su vida dependiera de ellos, en cuanto a sus flechas solo servían para enamorar gente por lo que aterrados se pusieron todos detrás de su señora….

-¡SIGANME PEINANDO!

La mirada furiosa de su diosa fue suficiente para hacerlos volver a sus quehaceres, esa cara de ira era peor que la de un demonio…La diosa de la belleza pronto regreso a su cara tranquila/despreocupada, saludando sin miedo a la diosa guerrera que llegaba con su ejército entero…o mejor dicho con gran parte de él…

-¡querida…¿sobrina, hermana?..agh ya ni lo recuerdo, he reencarnado tantas veces que ya ni se…..de todos, ¿Cómo estás?

Atenea se encontraba algo confundida…. ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?, ¿era una broma, un engaño para que bajara la guardia o se encontraba simplemente con una loca?...Sus caballeros tampoco comprendían, los….. ¿Caballeros? de esta diosa parecían…. ¿adorables?, mírenlos se ven tan tiernos e inocentes, realmente parecían bebés de 6 meses alados….

-esteeeeeeeeeee…. ¿Atena?

-¿dime Shun?

-no es por ir en contra de usted…pero…. ¿no se habrá equivocado?

El ex cisne no podía estar en desacuerdo con el peliverde, estas criaturas parecían todo menos unos guerreros…

-Shun tiene razón, sus cosmos no se sienten amenazadores.

Shiryu se mantenía serio lo más que podía, ¿atacarlos?... ¡¿Cómo?!...¡parecían bebés!, le recordaban a su Ryuho cuando tenían unos meses… El mismo efecto le pasaba a Seiya, le recordaba a Koga….y ese no era el único problema que tenia el "asesino de dioses" original, sino la diosa de estos seres…. ¿cómo mierda logras ponerte serio y enojarte si el dios que debes matar te mira de forma tan….lasciva?, Venus en vez de mostrarse enojada lo miraba como si él fuera el ser más sensual del universo y deseara llevarlo hasta su cama…..En realidad le provocaba el efecto a todos incluso a Paradox que a pesar de que esta no era lesbiana y June que aunque no era un caballero dorado, se encontraba presente…..

Esto no le agrado nada a la diosa de la guerra, ella no permitirá que sus guerreros se olvidaran a su objetivo, elevando su cosmos…

-¡REACCIONEN!...¡¿no lo ven?!, ¡ TODO ES UN TRUCO!...¡un truco vil de esta diosa desalmada para que bajen la guardia!, ¡los engaña!

-¿tal como tú lo hiciste con Medusa?

-¿y que tiene que ver la traidora con esto?

-¿traidora?... ¡hay Paradox!...ja ja ja ja ja ja…

¿Qué le paso a Venus?, ¿se habrá vuelto realmente loca?...Para nada, solo ríe de satisfacción…..Ya que como imaginaba, a ese grupo de tontos que se sacrifica por esa estúpida olvidándose que ella siempre reencarnara….les han contado una versión diferente de la historia….

-… ¡ups!, ¿acaso no les dijiste querida?... ¿Les tendré que decir yo?

-¿de qué está hablando Saori?

-awwwwwwwwww….el "eterno enamorado" y dime…. ¿qué mentira te ha contado tu diosa?

-¡ella jamás miente!

-oh, ¿entonces conoces la historia, cierto?, ¿la historia de la sirvienta a la que ESA que está a su lado dejo que violaran en su templo?

La sonrisa de la diosa recostada en el diván se amplió al ver la cara de estupefacción del grupo de caballeros dorados, quienes de vez en cuando daban miraras incrédulas a su diosa, debatiendo si ¿creer o no?...

-….mmm…entonces voy a suponer que no les dijiste…..bien, entonces yo lo hare…

-¡no la escuchen es una mentirosa!, Medusa era una libidinosa que deshonro mi templo atrayendo a Poseidón para mancharlo con su pecado….

-¡uy, que lindo hablas ahora!

Los querubines que hasta el momento se encontraban escondidos con sus cosmos apagados para evitar ser descubiertos, salieron de sus respectivos escondites, derramando el agua del rio estigia sobre sus "invitados"…..Las armaduras doradas los protegían de ataques pero había partes aunque pequeñas, que dejaban piel descubierta….

El tacto de una gota de esa agua del inframundo, fue suficiente para dejarles la mente en blanco…Estaban amnésicos…No, más que eso, eran zombies vivientes….

-Mis queridos querubines, tranquilos…..ahora tienen un reemplazo. ¡Ahora tendrán vacaciones!

Mientras que en la tierra….

Koga se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su cama…. ¿salir?... ¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!...Cada vez que lo intentaba el imponente cosmos de Ikki se hacía presente, lo menos que le haría ese "demente legendario" seria quebrarle las piernas, si llegaba a salir….

Afuera…..

-¿disculpen?

Ikki, Yuna, Edén y Ryuho quienes llevaban un rato custodiando la entrada del templo, miraron llegar a una sirvienta de atenea (athenea) llegar ante ellos con una charola entre sus manos, en la charola había una jarra con algunos vasos del mismo material que la jarra dorada….

\- Está prohibido llegar aquí, vuelve por donde viniste.

-lo se caballero….digo…..amazona Yuna pero…

-tranquila, solo dinos ¿a qué has venido?

-esteeeeeee…yoooooo…ejem, vera caballero Ryuho que yo…..pensé que tendrían sed y les he traído agua.

El joven dragón amablemente acepto el agua que la sirvienta traída, estaba a punto de tomar un vaso…

-espera….

….Ikki lo detuvo, tomándolo de la muñeca…Mirando desconfiado a la mujer que se veía tan tímida….

-…..¿quién te ha enviado?

-¿he?...esteeeeeee…..señor caballero Ikki, yo soloooo…pensé….

-¿pensaste?... ¿y desde cuando las sirvientas piensan?

-¡IKKI!

-¡cuidado mocoso!, ni creas que por ser el hijo de shiryu no te voy a golpear…ahora responde, ¿Quién te envió?

El hermano mayor de Shun no solía maltratar a las mujeres, sin embargo existía algo en esta mujer que lo hacía desconfiar…Edén en silencio también se mantenía en guardia.

-Si tengo que repetir lo que te dije voy a…

La sirvienta nerviosa se fue corriendo, temblando de miedo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no tirar al piso su charola junto con el contenido de esta….


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

La sirvienta nerviosa se fue corriendo, temblando de miedo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no tirar al piso su charola junto con el contenido de esta….

Una vez confiada de que estaba a una distancia segura, Hecate manteniendo su cosmos en cero, se volvió una anciana….que la magia no necesitara cosmos o que el uso de cosmos fuera técnicamente mínimo se tornaba una ventaja.

Camino un poco hasta que se encontró con la esposa de Shiryu, se veía triste sentada en un pilar roto….

-¿disculpe señorita?

-¿ha?

La mujer de ascendencia china, apenas noto cuando aquella anciana se le acercó… ¿acaso su tristeza por su marido era tan profundo que le impedía ver?

-No soy señorita…hace mucho…..

-Lo lamento tanto, es que estoy perdida y a veces tengo vacíos de memoria, ¿me podría indicar el camino de vuelta al pueblo?

Shunrey por su amabilidad no podía evitar ayudar a una señora menos a una que está en apuros, por lo que se levantó indicándole el camino….

-tiene que ir por….

Apenas le dio la espalda, una mano le tapó la boca mientras sentía su corazón siendo arrancado de su pecho…..Hecate se escondió esperando a que alguien encontrara el cuerpo…..Si esto seguía de este modo pronto tendría a todos sin recuerdos con el agua del rio estigia, lo que acabaría la apuesta entre Zeus y Hades en un por así decirlo "empate técnico"…. ¿En cuanto a la vida amorosa del señor de los muertos?...Acabaría con Koga y Perséfone para el solo…. Un extraño final yaoi/hetero que le daría a la miserable vida de ese rey mortuorio felicidad, un final feliz…El problema es que la diosa de la brujería, las historias con final feliz no le gustaban…

Ignorando la presencia de la diosa cambia formas escondida, Eri se encontraba caminando preocupada…La rubia hacia un rato que buscaba a la esposa del amigo de su novio con "síndrome de edipo", ¿por amistad?...Ellas no eran realmente amigas, no por eso evitaba estar preocupada además necesitaba mantener su mente curiosa ocupada en algo, mientras Hyoga estaba en una misión…

-¿A dónde se habrá…

El charco de sangre detrás de unas ruinas la detuvo, sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda.

Había tanta sangre, tanta sangre emanando de la herida abierta…..Eri nunca había visto tanta sangre….Los gritos de la mujer alertaron al templo entero, llegaron caballeros de distintas clases, excepto los que cuidaban el templo a atenea.

Cuando los caballeros se acercaron a la rubia para saber ¿Quién había sido?...

-¡fue Koga, Koga de Pegaso!... ¡EL PEGASO, PEGASO EL PEGASO LA MATO!

Un asesinato no podía quedar impune, ningún caballero podía hacer uso de su fuerza contra un inocente, esa era una de las reglas del templo…..Sin atenea ni el patriarca presentes, fueron corriendo declarando culpable al antes mencionado, dejando a Eri impactada…

-…idiotas.

A la que suponían era "Eri", la verdadera había sido asesinada por Hécate después de que ella grito….Hécate cambiando nuevamente su forma, a una mosca para volar a ver la batalla…Esto haría la historia mucho más interesante….

-" _Hecate"_

Desde la esencia de una plantas de manifestó Perséfone/Kore…..La diosa pelirroja convirtiendo la planta de donde se manifestó en una planta carnívora, atrapo a la diosa convertida en mosca...Convertida en insecto la diosa bruja no podía liberarse….

-¡déjame salir niña!

-No lo hare, eres la sirvienta de mi marido….

-ex marido…

-como decía…..eres la sirvienta de mi "futuro marido", se supone que tienes que ayudarlo a conseguir a Koga de Pegaso no a complicar las cosas.

-solo quería hacerlo más divertido….

-lo que tú quieras, no es relevante….

-¡Eres tan aburrida como pandora!

-¡si no arreglas esto y lo dejas como lo planeamos….

-¡le diré a tu madre!

-serás devorada por mis plantas, antes de que eso suceda.

-…Hades te ha estado enseñando….tienes su mirada….

-entonces sabes lo que te pasara, si no cumples tu palabra.

La reina del inframundo dejo libre a la mosca, la cual una vez convertida en una anciana mujer se volvió una nube que fue al cielo, una vez ahí derramo agua del rio estigia sobre las demás nubes juntándolas, mientras Perséfone sacaba su paraguas.

Mientras que en el templo de atenea….

-¡¿lo sienten?!

-¡obvio que si Ryuho!, ¡viene a matar a Koga!

-¡eso no tiene sentido Edén!

-¡silencio mini amazonas y versiones malas de caballeros!, no importa el motivo tenemos que…

La lluvia comenzó a caer, tanto los que venían corriendo como los que se preparaban para defender se quedaron…..en blanco, sus mentes estaban vacías.

Una vez segura de que nadie las interrumpiría, ambas diosas fueron hasta las puertas del templo abriendo las puertas de par en par…el descendiente adoptivo de la diosa de la sabiduría al verlas se puso en guardia…La anciana nunca antes la había visto, en cuanto a la joven que la acompañaba, le parecía extrañamente familiar..

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

-¿no me reconoces?, soy Perséfone…ella es Hécate la sirvienta de Hades.

-ejem…colaboradora, querrás decir.

-Hemos venido en nombre de Hades, a hacer una invitación al inframundo.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado, hasta que me digan lo que le hicieron.

-creo que…..como "colaboradora" de Hades, este es el momento en que hago "eso"

-¿eso?, ¿a qué demonios te refieres con…

Hecate se volvió una nube oscura que envolvió todo a su alrededor, solo perimiendo la visibilidad cuando estaban en un lugar como una caverna…

-….."Eso"?

-me refiero a "eso" que acabo de hacer, bienvenido al inframundo o al Hades, aunque tú ya estuviste aquí antes, ¿o no?

Era cierto…Hades en el cuerpo de Ryuho ya lo había invitado, en ese momento le pareció que su "pariente adoptivo" era agradable, ahora su opinión está cambiando….¡por athena!, ¿Por qué esas dos mujeres que caminan entre la fila de difuntos se parecen tanto a la novia de Hyoga y a la esposa de Shiryu?...

 _-"yo seguí las reglas que impusiste….."_

 _-"ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO"_

¿De quiénes eran esas voces?...Una sonaba impotente, la otra también pero sonaba más joven….Antes de que Perséfone pudiera impedirlo el joven se hecho a corren en aquella dirección, mientras Hécate sonreía…..tal vez esto se pondría divertido de todos modos…..

En el salón del trono del inframundo…

¿Existía algo mejor que hacer quedar a la engreída de su "sobrina" como una tonta?...Era hacer ver tonto a su padre….El ahora joven dios de cabellos negros/ojos turquesa, en su trono mira serio pero complacido la ira de su hermano.

-técnicamente no hice trampa, jamás fue al mundo humano ni entre al templo de athena…. Venus es mi aliada, no me sirvienta…

-Hécate lo es….

-"colaboradora" eso es lo que es, "honorable Zeus" jamás pusimos en las reglas de nuestra apuesta, que no podía borrar mentes….ni convertirlos en… ¿Cómo decirlo?.." zombies vivientes" para que sirvan a Venus, mientras sus querubines se toman vacaciones… las relaciones entre los caballeros y sus parejas han quedado rotas, he ganado.

-mi hija continua virgen, seiya nunca la toco.

-igual cuenta….es hora "mi amado hermano" que lo reconozcas…reconoce tu derrota sobre mí.

-jamás te entregare la tierra.

-descuida, ya no la quiero.

-¿he?... ¿te jodiste la cabeza?

-hm….voy a ignorar tu "florido lenguaje"…..después de milenios me he dado cuenta que ese lugar, es demasiado sucio para mi….por lo que como premio solo te pido una cosa….la mano de Perséfone y Koga en matrimonio….

 _-"¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO!"_

Con unos "golpes de meteoro", entro el antes mencionado….

-¡¿Quién mierda se han imaginado que son?!...¡me niego a ser tratado como premio de consuelo en una estúpida apuesta!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Koga continuaba mirando a ambos dioses como esperando…..lo que sea que le diga que lo que está viviendo no es verdad…. ¿Esto era real?, esto no puede ser real…tiene que ser un sueño o broma macabra….

-¡YO NO…..

Con un movimiento de mano Zeus cayo al joven…mejor dicho le quito la voz, el descendiente adoptivo de atenea se llevó ambas manos al cuello, sin poder comprender el motivo…incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido…

-listo, los gritos de ese mocoso ya me tenían arto…. ¿seguro que lo quieres hermano?, es técnicamente una copia mala de seiya.

¡¿Copia mala de seiya?!, ¡ahora si lo muele a golpes!...Eso hubiera hecho el joven de cabellos vino tinto si Hécate no lo hubiera inmovilizado con un hechizo, inmóvil y sin voz solo era capaz de oír protestando en silencio sobre el modo en que se decidía su futuro.

-¡¿Qué mierda es lo que le ves?!...¡solo míralo Hades!, ¡flaco sin gracia…!...si quieres puedo hacer que Erictonio te busque un muchachito… ¡shun!...continua tan hermoso como cuando…

-No quiero a Shun, quiero a Koga….y a Perséfone….

-No te puedo dar a ambos.

-entonces no debiste haberlos apostado en primer lugar.

El rey de los dioses se pasó la mano por su barba blanca, ya escuchaba a Hera criticándole por continuar metiéndose gratuitamente en apuestas tontas.

Él no puede cederlos, porque tendría a DOS diosas madres en su contra…Deméter deja a la humanidad sin comida y Atenea…no quiere imaginar lo que ella le haría su hija favorita , enojada era peor que Hera.

-Hermano se justo, si te doy al Pegaso mi hija me destroza el templo y si te doy a Kore…. ¿tengo que recordarte lo que paso la última vez?, Deméter aun me saca en cara cuando no hice nada para evitar el secuestro.

-¿secuestro?...perdóname "mi honorable hermano" pero según mis recuerdos, si la memoria no me falla, fue Perséfone la que se lanzó a mi reino por voluntad propia, cansada de su obsesiva madre.

-¿y Koga?, ¿él también se lanzó a su reino?

El dios de los muertos le dio una breve mirada al joven, quien lo miraba desafiante….

-él fue invitado y acepto.

-"si claro que noble de tu parte"

-por lo menos yo invito a mi reino a quienes me interesan, yo no me transformo en animales como "otros" para violar a….

-De acuerdo, paseemos la parte en que me sacas tu envidia, porque yo se conquistar mejor que tu….

-Que eres hipócrita, Zeus….

-Hm…..Koga y Perséfone, no te los puedo entregar…. ¿qué quieres a cambio?

El ahora dios joven de ojos turquesa, se quedó un momento pensativo en su trono….

-¿y tú reino?

-¡¿mi reino?!...¡¿estas putamente loco?!

-¿tu esposa?

-púdrete.

-¿lo ves?...tienes cosas más importantes que perder, entrégame a Koga y Perséfone para que puedas volver tranquilamente con tu esposa celopata y tus ninfas que gustosas te masajearan debajo de la toga.

-tu sabes mejor que nadie, las razones de….

-Si te preocupa tanto la reacción de tu hija con "imponentes ojos de búho"….te aviso que por efecto del rio estigia, ella y su ejército caminan sin recuerdos, con la mente totalmente en blanco…si te preocupa que se vaya a lastimar, está bajo el cuidado de Venus…claro que la diosa del amor debe tenerla junto a sus caballeros, peinándola, ya que he escuchado que los querubines están de vacaciones.

 _-"en cuanto a Deméter…."_

El rey de los dioses helénicos puso su atención en aquel punto oscuro de donde provenía aquella voz, era una voz joven aun así muy joven, aun así algo en su interior le decía que era Perséfone….El espero ver a la hermosa curvilínea mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, en vez de eso vio una chica de la edad de koga, con las características antes mencionadas pero gorda, vestida de negro….

-….descuida, ella ya no será un problema.

-hermano, no tenía idea de que tenías a una gorda emo, entre tus sirvientas….

Un temblor junto a una breve mirada de ira de parte del señor de este reino, fueron suficientes para confirmar que esa joven, era nada más ni nada menos que Perséfone, con unos años de menos y unos kilos de más…..

-ahora te recuerdo, tú fuiste la extraña sirvienta que estuvo en el juicio contra Hades….espero que con eso que "ya no será un problema", no querrá decir que asesinaste a tu propia madre.

-quiere decir que apenas tuve la oportunidad, con ayuda de Tanatos e hypnos la ate con cadenas oscuras, que la madre de esos gemelos me regalo, por haber tratado bien a sus niños en mi tiempo como reina del inframundo…si te hace sentir mejor, puedo suplir las funciones de mi madre desde aquí.

El dios de dioses se puso pensativo…..realmente no quería tener que darle algo, al pedante de su hermano mayor…tampoco quería tener que ir a preguntarle a la madre de los gemelos, si lo que dijo la diosa de la primavera es cierto….Nyx es la diosa más poderosa del panteón….Por otro lado, unas cadenas hechas por Nyx la diosa de la noche debían ser las cadenas más fuertes del universo/más allá, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por un buen tiempo de la molesta de Deméter y su bipolaridad….

-muy bien hermano, te daré lo que pides…..

-¿pero?

-pero quiero algo a cambio, para saber si te mantendrás honesto en tu palabra de no tomar la tierra.

-quiero que le devuelvas los recuerdos a Edén y Yuna.

Tanto el dios del inframundo como su ex esposa, se miraron confundidos…ellos hubieran pensado que Zeus pediría que atenea fuera liberada del efecto del rio estigia, en vez de esos dos mortales….

-¿Por qué quieres que les devuelva los recuerdos a solo esos mortales?, ¿no preferirías que se los devolviera a tu hija preferida?

-¿Qué tal una nueva apuesta?

-… ¿es broma?

-¿crees que bromeo?, ya jamás bromeo y menos con las apuestas.

-deberían llamarte "el dios de las apuestas" en vez de rey…

-búrlate lo que quieras…es más, tu broma ha sido tan buena que ha puesto generoso….hoy me siento generoso, tan generoso que te ofrezco mi reino si ganas.

-no bromees…

-¡¿y que tienes tú con las bromas?!...hablo enserio, si ganas lo que te voy a proponer…te doy mi corona, a esos dos qué pides y la tierra.

Hades serio e impávido miro a su hermano menor…. ¿qué será lo que trama? , si ese mujeriego piensa que va a caer tan fácil esta….

-y para endulzar el acuerdo, me ofrezco yo mismo como tu sirviente.

-¿hm?

-tal como lo escuchaste, si ganas dejare la divinidad y seré tu esclavo… ¡qué digo!, Hera también lo será….gana la apuesta y lameré tus botas por…..el tiempo que tu desees que viva.

-¿no piensas que exageras?

-por ningún motivo, porque sé que esta apuesta la ganare.

Hades se quedó pensativo un largo tiempo, meditando sobre el asunto….Aunque la tierra ya no le interesaba, la oportunidad de ya no tener que soportar a ese mujeriego de su hermano, intentando hacer un plan para asesinarlo y colocar a una marioneta que cumpla sus órdenes gobernando el Hades/inframundo….

-¿Qué propones?

-Simple….te dejo al par que deseas aquí, para que te cases con ambos si lo deseas pero….si los mortales que mencione logran que al menos UNO de tus "pretendientes" se niegue a casarse en plena ceremonia, tu perderás todo lo que tienes, pero primero desharás todo el daño que has hecho tanto a mi hija como a los mortales que la siguen además de que jamás volverás a ver…ni a Perséfone ni a Koga.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-¿Qué propones?

-Simple….te dejo al par que deseas aquí, para que te cases con ambos si lo deseas pero….si los mortales que mencione logran que al menos UNO de tus "pretendientes" se niegue a casarse en plena ceremonia, tu perderás todo lo que tienes, pero primero desharás todo el daño que has hecho tanto a mi hija como a los mortales que la siguen además de que jamás volverás a ver…ni a Perséfone ni a Koga.

-¡Hades, no lo…..

Una breve mirada dulce de parte del dios de los muertos hacia Perséfone, fue suficiente para calmarla, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su ex marido ya debe tener un plan en mente, por lo que se tranquilizó….

-entonces debo suponer, que si logro que ambos accedan a darme sus manos en matrimonio, por libre voluntad, entonces yo gano la apuesta….

-exactamente.

-Muy bien, aceptare la apuesta….

Una amplia sonrisa se comenzaba a gestar en los labios del rey de los olímpicos, ya saboreaba su victoria inminente…

-…..si Hera en persona nos casa.

….Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de horror, al imaginar la reaccionar de su esposa…Esa mueca de horror provoco una sonrisa maliciosa tanto en Hades como en Perséfone….

-padre, la petición de mi ex esposo es lógica, ¿Quién mejor para celebrar un matrimonio que la diosa del matrimonio?

-muy cierto Kore…"honorable rey" ya escuchaste mi condición, solo aceptare tu apuesta si Hera en persona realiza la ceremonia.

Zeus se quedó en shock sin saber que decir….Koga gritaría a todo pulmón si pudiera, mientras una leve lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla , arrepentido de no haber escuchado sobre lo que le decían sobre Hades.

Hécate se mantenía seria aunque disfrutaba del horror de Zeus, la diosa bruja sentía un poco de pena por el joven, quien por esta situación (por lo que lee en su mente) a juzgado de modo precipitado al dios a quien "colabora", según su opinión.

-Acepto tu condición, mi esposa Hera seguramente dirá…

Horas después….

-… ¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO VIEJO DE MIERDA!

Zeus no sabe exactamente ¿Cómo?, pero unos segundos después de mencionarle a su "amable" esposa lo que debía hacer, la rubia se robó uno de sus rayos para lanzárselo…Erictonio sonreiría al ver tal escena, si no fuera porque su abuelo/rey lo usaba de escudo…..

-¡vas a tener que buscarte a otra, yo no me prestare a tal bajeza!, ¡la reina de los dioses no se juntara con el insoportable del dios de los muertos!

-¡Hera se justa!

-¡maldito hijo de puta, nuestro padre debió comerte también a ti, en vez de tragarnos solo a nosotros mientras nacíamos!

-¡reina Hera!

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-¡Su majestad, le recuerdo que si no cumple, le darán la victoria al rey del inframundo, por lo tanto usted y el rey Zeus serán mortales esclavos de Hades!

La iracunda diosa soltó el rayo, al imaginarse horrorizada convertida en una insignificante mortal, la sola imagen de ella, un ser tan elegante y magnifico, convertida en un ser más corriente que una cucaracha, la hiso llorar de rabia….

-espero por tu bien….Que tengas un plan para solucionar, el problema en que nos has metido.

-lo tengo Hera…pero primero necesito que Erictonio haga algo.

El mencionado pelinegro de ojos rojos levanto una ceja confundido, preguntándose ¿en qué problema este viejo mujeriego lo habrá metido?...Lo que sea no será nada agradable…Sus temores se acrecentaron, cuando el dios puso sus manos sobre sus hombros…

-Necesito que hables con Nix….necesito que se ponga de mi lado en esto.

Justo como el dios de la justicia imagino, nada bueno ni agradable llego con la petición del rey de los dioses….estuvo a punto de rezar por ayuda a su madre adoptiva , cuando se acordó que Atenea(Athena/Atena/Minerva) con suerte recuerda ¿Cómo ir al baño sola?...Esta solo en esto.

Mientras que en un reino más oscuro que el del mis mismo Hades….

Una solemne reina cuyo rostro era imposible de ver por el velo oscuro que traía, estaba sentada en su trono. Su vestido oscuro como la noche se extendía por las escaleras que daba a su trono….

Una luz…..Ella no se inmuto, jamás lo hacía…..La madre de Thanatos e Hypnos siempre sabia, ella sabía todo lo que ocurría tanto en el mundo mortal como en el más allá…

-Gran reina Nyx, he venido.

-la respuesta es no.

-¿he?

-Se por lo que has venido Erictonio…..te he dado mi respuesta, puedes marcharte.

El dios de la justicia no podía irse aunque quisiera, si se devuelve sin una respuesta afirmativa….Zeus lo asesina….Por otro lado si molesta demasiado a la diosa de la noche….

-Si teme traicionar a sus hijos….

-Yo no le temo a nada….no tengo conflictos con nadie ni tengo enemigos, a diferencia de tu señor y tu madre adoptiva. Estoy enterada de la tonta apuesta que Zeus ha hecho….El esta tan seguro de su derrota que cree que usándome para sus propósitos lograra la victoria y su deseo de deshacerse de Hades de una vez por todas….. No planeo entrometerme en sus problemas ahora ni nunca.

-pero Nyx…

-Sin embargo…

La diosa con un movimiento de mano hiso aparecer una esfera oscura llena de rayos morados con rojos carmesí….

-….eso no quiere decir que la victoria está asegurada para Hades en este conflicto, incluso sin la intervención del hijo de Marte y la mortal….Zeus puede ganar. Míralo por ti mismo.

La esfera mostro imágenes del Inframundo/Hades….

Ahí se veía al joven Hades en un salón bailando con la joven Perséfone , a pesar de la joven pelirroja era obesa baila con gran gracia….Siendo observados por Pandora…..La mujer de vestido negro y cabello oscuro como la noche, no se veía nada feliz…

-La hermana de Hades jamás aprobó la unión de ese par…..Pandora no permitirá que vuelva a ocurrir…Incluso me atrevería a decir que traicionaría a su amo, liberando a Deméter de sus cadenas….Lo cual evitaría que Hera deba casarlos contra su voluntad…En cuanto a Koga…..

Ahora la esfera mostraba al otro descendiente de Athenea (Atena/minerva) aun inmóvil, sin voz pero molesto…

-como podrás apreciar….tu …por así decirlo…hermano menor, no se ve nada contento con la idea de ser casado a la fuerza con el señor Oscuro…Apenas Hecate lo libere del hechizo, intentara escapar….Como puedes apreciar…..

Nyx haciendo tronar sus dedos hiso que la esfera estallara transformándose en una taza de té, que se llenó automáticamente y fue a levitar lo suficientemente cerca para que la diosa la tomara…

-lo único que debes hacer…es no hacer nada….

-No puedo hacer eso, si lo hago….

-Sigue me consejo dios justo de ojos rojos, si no haces nada…..Zeus ganara….

-No me puedo arriesgar….

Mientras que en la tierra…

La rubia Yuna y albino edén no entendían nada…..Todos incluyendo el ex Fenix Ikki…..Caminaban como zombies babeando….

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-No lo sé Edén….lo último que recuerdo es… ¡Koga!

-¡Mierda es verdad, se lo han llevado!

-¡Y no puedo contactarme con Atena por el cosmos!

 _-"ella es el menor de sus preocupaciones…"_

De la nada un dios apareció, ellos por precaución se pusieron en posición de combate…

-no soy su enemigo, soy Erictonio dios de la Justicia….por su diosa no se preocupen, ella al igual que el resto han quedado sin memoria por el agua del rio estigia…..Venus los está "cuidando"….si así se le puede llamar…

-exactamente, ¿a qué te refieres con "cuidando"?.

-Yo no sé tú Yuna pero mi padre me hablo de esa tipa una vez…..no es del tipo de diosa que cuida sino que esclaviza….

-Luego se ocuparan de ese asunto, ahora lo importante es rescatar a Koga…..el mundo y el reinado de Zeus dependen de ello.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Tanto Eden como Yuna estaban serios al escuchar tal barbaridad, ¿acaso Zeus era incapaz de mantener sus problemas lejos de la humanidad?.

Ahora ven de donde proviene de que sus descendientes usen de peones a los humanos en todo….

-Yo aún tango dudas, ¿Cómo puedes confirmar que lo que dices es cierto?

-¿y no te convences al ver al Fenix, Yuna de Aguila?

El fénix, Ni para la rubia amazona era posible negar lo que sus ojos veían. Ikki babeando sin mente caminando hasta un barranco para luego revivir luego de caer sobre riscos puntiagudos de roca.

Ella evito sus caídas hasta que se dio cuenta que era inútil…Al albino hijo de Marte ni si quiera lo intento, ¿para qué evitar la muerte de alguien que va a revivir de todos modos?

-buen punto.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que….

-Ir por Athena(Atena/Atenea/Minerva).

-¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dije Eden de Orion?

-ir por el burro con alas, aja capto…..pero nosotros somos "santos de atenea".

-¡es cierto, nuestra diosa es prioridad!

El dios de la justicia se pasó por la cara la mano ofuscado, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?, ¿Qué parte del mundo está en peligro si no rescatan a Koga no entendieron?, ¿de dónde saca su "amorosa madre" a sus caballeros?, ¿del hospital psiquiátrico o elige a los más estúpidos?

Erictonio respiro profundo…..necesitaba calmarse, tener una pelea con ese par no le ayudaba además de que el cielo que antes era azul, lentamente comenzaba a tomar tonos oscuros….

-¿Qué es más importante?, ¿el mundo que se pudre lentamente o su diosa?

Ambos caballeros se miraron mutuamente, el mundo era importante sin duda, ayudar a la humanidad era esencial sin embargo, legalmente ellos estaban para proteger a su deidad, quien podría arreglar este problema de raíz….Aunque amaban a Koga , sabían que el los perdonaría…

-¡Atenea! (al unísono)

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿es una puta broma?!...¡por Zeus!, ya que los humanos les importa un rábano, no me queda de otra. ¡VENUS!

Silencio total….Mientras el hermano de Shun iba caminando hacia el precipicio por 13 vez en el día…

-¡VENUS!

Nuevamente silencio, mientras Ikki caía por el precipicio para volver a aparecer envuelto en llamas de fénix y caminar nuevamente al precipicio…

-¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡si no vienes ahora voy a decir tu edad!...a la una…..a las dos…a las tres…¡VENUS TIENE…

De pronto los pájaros comenzaron a cantar, una cálida luz comenzó a bajar mientras un camino de flores delicadas comenzaba a mostrarse.

De la luz Salió un carruaje custodiado por querubines, en el carruaje estaba una preciosa rubia, sus cabellos brillaban a la luz del sol, sus ojos brillaban a la luz, su ropa parecía liviana apenas tocando su piel que parecía de seda.

La dama con gracia bajo del carruaje con sus querubines cuidando de que su cabello no se atascara ni su vestido se manchara, de la sangre de los mortales a los que atropello mientras se estacionaba.

Ella con mirada angelical miro alterada a los cadáveres, diciendo con la voz más sedosa y suave que existe…Un voz tan delicada que debe pertenecer a una dulce y delicada dama, que solo dije cosas preciosas…..

-Auch, ¡qué asco!, odio cuando las cucarachas se atorran en las ruedas de mi carruaje. ¡Cuidado con mí cabello Querubín idiota o te quito las alas yo misma!

-¡Si…glup….

-¡¿si que?!

-¡Si su preciosidad!

-Así me gusta, ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi espejo?!

Lástima que esta voz pertenecía a Venus, la vanidosa diosa del amor, a quien le importa más que su cabello este perfecto que los humanos que están muertos bajos sus preciosos y aterciopelados pies…

Apenas el espejo fue traído por sus querubines, ella se contentó al verse mientras era peinada por estos, ignorando los gritos y ataques que le lanzaba Edén de rabia por ser ignorado.

Tenía cosas más importantes que preocuparse por ataques de nombre y movimientos tontos, como que su piel no se estropeará con el smog o que una mancha arruinara su perfecto vestido, ¿Qué importaba que la vida en su totalidad se acabará?, Zeus podía empezar de nuevo o ella podía ir a otro planeta a ser la diosa del amor de ahí….

-Uf….ser yo es tan agotador, oh Venus ¿Quién se ocuparía de mantener tu perfección, si no lo haces tú misma?...soy tan hermosa, el universo no me merece.

Dándole un beso al reflejo que se veía en su espejo, sin apenas prestar atención al trio que la observaba, se sentó en un diván que sus sirvientes trajeron siendo abanicada por estos mientras otros tocaban la lira y otros le traían uvas….Ninguno de los ataques recibidos dañaron su escudo. El hecho de que la deidad continuara ignorándolos como si nada ocurriera hería enormemente sus orgullos….

-¡VENUS!

-¿he?...Erictonio, hace tiempo que no te veía…¿ahora te relacionas con humanos?, lindo que mal gusto tienes, la rubia se ve frígida...sus golpes, agh ….suaves.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!, ¡ven aquí y veras lo suaves que son bruja!

-…..mmmm, el otro por sus golpes…suaves….puedo ver que tiene bríos, tal vez yo puedo domarlo….

-¡Ahora va ver lo que es….

-¡Ahora no!...Venus te invoque por…

-Los humanos caminan sin mente y se están o lastimando hasta morir o muriendo de hambre, aunque la sed también está en la alternativas. El efecto del rio Estigia, es demoledor, ¿Por qué ningún dios se le ocurrió usarlo hasta ahora?, es el primer movimiento inteligente de Hades en milenios.

-¿lo sabes?

-Claro que lo Amazona de águila, lo sé pero no me importa.

Venus sin tomarle el peso ni impórtale la cara de ira de los tres, con un movimiento de manos hiso aparecer un Martini, ¿para qué preocuparse?

Su trabajo era hacer que los mortales se enamoren y tengan sexo, nadie hablo nada de asegurarse de que vivieran o evitar que murieran por su propia estupidez.

-Aprodithe…Afrodita….Diosa venus, necesito te imploro saber….

-Ya deja las formalidades Erictonio, si quieres saber ¿Dónde está tu madre y sus esclavos? , están ahí.

La diosa preocupada de que su Martini no se derramara, apunto en dirección a su carruaje, tirado por hermoso corceles blancos…

-¿Dónde están?

-vah, ¿crees que miento pajarito rubio?, están ante ti y antes de que pierdas energías para "obligarme" a decirte tu paradero…ahí están.

La diosa volvió a apuntar a su carruaje….Venus al darse cuenta que ellos no parecían "entender" la situación, se levantó del diván con gracia y delicadeza caminado mientras a sus pasos aparecía pasto verde con hermosas flores además de mariposas.

Sin perder su gracia le dio la copa que acaba de terminar de Martini a un querubín, caminado hasta el primer caballo que tiraba de su carruaje, apenas acariciando al equino de melena morada/purpura…

-aquí está su diosa.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!")


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

La diosa volvió a apuntar a su carruaje….Venus al darse cuenta que ellos no parecían "entender" la situación, se levantó del diván con gracia y delicadeza caminado mientras a sus pasos aparecía pasto verde con hermosas flores además de mariposas.

Sin perder su gracia le dio la copa que acaba de terminar de Martini a un querubín, caminado hasta el primer caballo que tiraba de su carruaje, apenas acariciando al equino de melena morada/purpura…

-aquí está su diosa.

-¡¿Qué?! (Al unísono)

-¿Qué?, esta tipa ni como caballo quiere dejar de ser la que va en frente…

-¡¿tiene que ser una broma?!

-No lo es Erictonio. para evitar un largo dialogo con insultos tontos, "voy a ir al grano": este grupo de tontos ni como sirvientes sin mentes son útiles…Shiryu no paraba de hacer movimientos de práctica de artes marciales, Paradox no dejaba de seguirlo, Hyoga se movía en zigzag como un niño que busca a su madre , rompió cada escultura que tenía, Shun no dejaba de recolectar flores y de mirar los arcoíris de mi templo, Seiya se vivía abrazando a su "jefa" y cuando intentaba separarlos me golpeaba…agh…..al final les encontré un buen uso ¿no creen?, los alimento con alfalfa, los cepillo y les doy pasos, nadie puede decir que los maltrato.

-¡vuélvelos a la normalidad o….

-¡¿o qué?!...¡¿Qué me vas a hacer Edén?!...tu ni si quiera eres lo suficientemente dios para enfrentarme ni para darme órdenes.

Eden con gusto la obligaría a golpes, nadie le dice al gran hijo de Marte ¿Qué hacer?...Antes de poder dar el primer golpe Yuna se interpuso, ella también desea pegarle sin embargo algo le decía, que golpear a una diosa no quitaría la apariencia equina a su diosa ni a sus "hermanos de armas"…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de regresarlos a la normalidad?

-MMM…. ¿con que Normalidad?, si te refieres a "Normalidad" te refieres a regresarlos a su forma humana, eso puedo hacerlo…..si a "normalidad" te refieres a que dejen de babear como ese tipo de allá que no para de lanzarse al barranco, eso no puedo hacerlo. Deshacer el efecto del rio Estigia, solo Hades, Hécate o Pandora lo pueden hacer…..MMM…pandora no.

-Con normalidad me refiero a….

-¡No importa a lo que se refiera la mortal!, ellos querían saber que la historia que les conté es cierta ahora lo saben. Ya que saben que están bien y nada malo pasara, pasaremos al tema de evitar que la humanidad caiga en….

-Oh pero veo por los ojos de ambos que aún están interesados en los "caballitos"…..podría volverlos humanos y luego ustedes buscan el modo de "des atontarlos" o podría usar mis…."encantos" para poder lanzar un elixir de des-amor para Hades, evitando que Zeus pierda su precioso trono. ¿Qué eligen?

Apenas el dios justo abrió la boca, la diosa del amor hiso que temporalmente se enamorara de su reflejo para evitar que interrumpiera, ¿Por qué Venus dejaba la decisión en los humanos?, porque era divertido además de ese modo siempre se les puede culpar de los errores divinos.

-¿y bien?

Mientras Ikki caminaba hacia el barranco/precipicio por no se cuanta vez en el día, los únicos humanos en el mundo que aun pensaban, no podían dejar al Pegaso a su suerte por otro lado, tampoco a su diosa, su diosa necesitaba su forma humanizada para tener la esperanza de que ella vuelva a tener sus poderes o conciencia…

Esta escena era vista por Ryuho o mejor dicho por quién usaba el cuerpo del joven dragón….

Mientras que en el Inframundo/Hades….

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar cuerpos a distancia?

Pregunto la gorda y joven Perséfone sentada en las rodillas del joven Hades….Mientras las imágenes de lo que el joven hijo de Shiryu veía, eran proyectadas en el salón del trono…

-Años de controlar cuerpos de pre adolescentes y adolescentes, mi amor.

El dios de los muertos beso a su ex esposa y actual prometida, para luego mirar a su "prometido" de cabellos vino tinto, aun inmóvil por efecto del hechizo de la diosa bruja Hécate….

-¿y aun piensas que te valoran Koga?

Pandora quien estaba escondida detrás de un pilar, observaba enojada la sonrisa de la gorda pelirroja, la idea de que "ella" vuelva a desposar a su hermano, era insoportable…Ninguno de los dos era digno de su Hermano menor. Si va con Hera o Zeus, Hades lo sabrá…..Necesita una aliada y no existe mejor que Deméter. Tiene que encontrar el modo de librar a Deméter de sus cadenas….

Horas después…..

La diosa de la agricultura atada de pies y manos lloraba a mares imaginando las cosas "terribles" que el maldito de Hades "obligaría" a hacer a su "indefensa hija".

El sonido de pasos le dio esperanza, ¿será posible?, ¿su querida Kore al fin a recapacitado?, ¿ha visto la luz?. La diosa esperaba con ansias ver a su única hija aparecer dispuesta a liberarla, claro que Kore le imploraría perdón por….

-he venido a liberarla.

La mira de esperanza se volvió de ira al ver a la sirvienta favorita del espantoso dios de la muerte, poner sus asquerosas manos sobre las cadenas… ¡¿Qué demonios estará tramando esta mujer vil?!

-¡ya deja de moverte o nos van a oír!... ¡o paras de agitarte o te noqueo!, ¡dioses, nunca antes alguien me había exasperado tanto!

La pelirroja deidad dejo de moverse al notar que la deidad menor de cabellos azabache le quitaba las cadenas con algo parecido a un rayo o una llave en forma rayo….

-Listo, ya estas libre.

-Ni creas que te lo voy a agradecer, maldita lacaya de Hades.

-¿crees que mi hermano me envió?. Hm….eres más tonta de lo que aparentas.

-¡ERES UNA…..MMMMMMMMMM

¡Y para más remate la maldita le puso la mano en la boca!...¡cómo se atreve a poner sus sucias manos sobre una de los 12 dioses griegos principales!, ¡Hades va a pagar por….

 _-"Shisssssss…silencio si mi señor Hades se entera, será el fin no solo de mi plan"._

Deméter levanto una ceja confundida, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, ¿desde cuándo Pandora traiciona a ese bicho de ojos turquesa?

-¿te quedaras tranquila?

La orgullosa deidad, tragándose su orgullo movió la cabeza positivamente, al hacerlo la mano de Pandora fue quitada de sus labios….

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿no se supone que eres la más leal a Hades?, ¿más que Thanatos e Hypnos juntos?

-No se equivoque, esto no lo hago por usted ni por la golfa de su hija ni por el estúpido del hijo adoptivo de la despreciable athenea…Lo hago por mi señor…

-¡Como te atreves a llamar a mi hija….

-¿quiere que nos descubran?, continúe gritando….Adelante "su alteza", grite con fuerza….la volverán a atar y esta vez con más fuerza y yo no voy a volver a arriesgarme a pedirle una llave a los ciclopes que fabricaron las cadenas.

Nuevamente la diosa volvió a tragarse su orgullo, mordiéndose el labio de rabia juro que luego se vengaría por esta humillación.

\- Venus volvió caballos a la diosa de la sabiduría y sus esclavos, por razones que le diré luego, los volvió humanos de nuevo pero por efecto del rio Estigia….

-Continúan sin mente, babeando y chocando unos con otros como si fueran zombies, lo se….solo tu depreciable hermano puede….

-Seré franca con usted….yo no tengo los poderes para enfrentar a mi hermano aunque sea por su bien y usted tampoco, ni caballeros tampoco para realizar tal obra….Ninguna de nosotras lograra resolver este problema con la solución tradicional de la "guerra santa"….pero podemos solucionarlo si somos sigilosas.

¿Aliarse con este ser infernal?, ¿Qué dirán de ella en el olimpo?, por ahora es el único camino que le queda, ¡maldicion!, ¿Por qué no escucho a Poseidón?, debió formar un ejército para sí misma en vez de rodearse de ninfas que solo servían para labores domésticas y acompañarla cuando iba a recolectar flores junto a su hija…

-¿Qué propones?

-primero que nada, tenemos que liberar a Koga…

-¿Por qué el y no mi hija?

-Porque al estar bajo un hechizo esta inmóvil y por lo tanto es el menos vigilado…´pero debemos hacer esto con cuidado, si el chico muere tendremos a Atena y ha Hades deseando nuestra sangre en sus manos.

-Ejem….Solo Hades querrás decir, dudo mucho que Minerva sepa siquiera ¿Quién es? En estos momentos.

Mientras ambas deidades hablaban, Hecate en forma de cortina las espiaba….La diosa bruja no se había divertido tanto en años…. ¿le diría a Hades de esto?, ¿para qué?, él se lo busco solo por ignorar su consejo….Aunque tal vez se lo diga, si se le da la gana.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!")


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

-Pronto el mundo será tuyo.

-Nuestro…..querrás decir nuestro…Ya quiero ver la cara de horror de Hera cuando deba casarnos.

-Y no te olvides de mi padre…perder todo por un apuesta tonta….

-Te recuerdo querida, que tu padre gano todo por una tonta apuesta….

-¿te arrepientes?

-Obvio, si hubiera sabido que estaba arreglado jamás hubiera apostado…aunque si yo hubiera sido el rey del olimpo como debió ser….jamás te hubiera conocido.

-Y mundo probablemente tampoco me hubieran concebido.

Hades y Perséfone bailaban en el salón principal del trono…..Con una música tocada por esqueletos….Hacia tanto tiempo que no bailaban, la última vez que bailaron fue hace tanto….¿para qué evitar darse esto gusto? Estaban juntos y con la partida técnicamente ganada…

-Había olvidado esto, ¿recuerdas Perséfone la última vez que lo hicimos?

-Final de la segunda guerra mundial, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?...trabajaste tanto juzgando almas que pensé que te lo merecías.

-Ni que lo digas, no había trabajado tanto desde la edad Oscura Medieval…

-Oh y ese tipo del bigote raro, llego gritando en alemán como si fuera el emperador del mundo… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con él al final?, ¿fue un castigo?, ¿fue sangriento?

El dios de ojos turquesa miro cínico a la mujer gorda que le sonreía con malicia… Ese lado de Perséfone, muy alejado a la dulce sonrisa con la que siempre la dibujan, como amaba esa sonrisa….

-¿y desde cuando la diosa de la primavera le interesan las cosas tétricas?, ¿no preferirías hablar de flores?

-Que se pudran las flores…hace años que me dejaron de gustar esas estúpidas cosas, ahora tengo otro tipo de gustos…

La pelirroja coqueta se le acercó a los labios, mordisqueándolos primero para luego pasar a un beso con sabor metálico por la sangre, acariciando sus lenguas en un beso tan carnal, tan apasionado que si Deméter los viera, se espantaría….Y eso a Perséfone le encantaba….Adoraba tener a ese hombre de piel fría tan cerca de ella, poder tentarlo, llenar de color su pálida piel….

Aprovechar los momentos en que este "solemne señor" estaba con la guardia baja y poner una mano debajo de su pantalón apretando, lo que su madre le dijo tantas veces que una "dama" jamás debía tocar….Amaba llévalo al extremo, amaba que aunque se comportara como diría su madre : Una "zorra", al final siempre la tratara como una dama y siempre la intimidad con consentimiento…A diferencia de muchos dioses que conoce que simplemente la violarían y se irían como si nada al otro día , buscando a la siguiente….

Dioses, como amaba a este hombre….Lo amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta a compartirlo si eso lo hacía feliz….Un momento…..Aunque ella sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos y que el corresponde el beso, hay algo que no estaba bien….

-¿Qué sucede?

-el amor no existe eso es….

-eso ya lo sé Hades, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

La joven diosa de la primavera/muertos miro preocupada a su ex marido….Ella conocía a su marido lo suficiente para saber, ¿Cuándo habla en voz alta y cuando algo lo hace hablar en voz alta por preocupación?

-Es Koga, ¿cierto?

La música dejo de sonar, la pareja dejo de bailar, los esqueletos temiendo recibir algún tipo de castigo guardaron los instrumentos para luego con una reverencia dejar solos a la pareja infernal…

-Hades, no hay nada que temer….

La mirada Hades se volvió fría, soltó a su ex esposa, mientas la poca luz del lugar se apagaba dejando solo apenas lo necesario para ver….

-Yo jamás temo.

….Esa reacción a la diosa primaveral no la asustaba, ella sabía perfectamente que este era el modo en que el dios de cabellos oscuros demostraba su temor….Por lo que mostrándose igual de fría, le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrar….

 _-"lo se cariño…déjame a Koga a mí, hare que te vea no como todos te ven, si no como yo te veo, como realmente eres"._

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la luz volviera a su tenue brillo normal, eso no cambio la mirada fría del dios de ojos turquesa….

-¿y cómo lo harás?

-Con ayuda de ese par y de Ryuho…si me lo prestas.

La diosa apunto a Shunrey y a Erii(Eri), tanto la rubia amada del antiguo Hyoga como la pelinegra esposa del antiguo dragón Shiryu estaban vestidas de sirvientas, muertas y sin memoria llevando bandejas con uvas y vino….

-¿también quieres a la querida de Shun?, ¿June?

-¿en serio?, ¿la amiga del tipo de pelo verde también está aquí?, ¿ella también murió?

-exacto….como gran mayoría de los humanos en estos instantes.

-es increíble que Edén y Yuna eligieran a su pomposa diosa, que hacer lo necesario para salvar a la humanidad.

-Y pensar que "amaban tanto al Pegaso"…..cuanta ironía…..en momentos como este, casi siento pena por Erictonio, confiar en los vivos siempre es un error.

-y por eso tu serás el ganador.

La diosa beso al dios….Thanatos e Hypnos se acercaron a su señor para preguntarle sobre el modo de proceder con la gran cantidad de humanos…..Al verlos Thantos quiso quedarse por el chisme pero el dios del sueño, se lo llevo a arrastras para respetar la intimidad de su amo…Luego lo molestarían con banalidades organizacionales…

Pero estos no eran los únicos que observaban….Escondidas en un balcón lejano, tan lejano que la poca luz que existía , no alcanzaba…

-¡MAL…MMMMMMMMMMM!

Deméter por poco grita al ver a ese asqueroso ser poner sus labios sobre su hija, ¡ese maldito!... ¡con gusto iría a separarlos! Si no fuera porque Pandora le tapa los labios…

-MMMMMMMM…MMMMMMMMM…MMMMMMMM.

 _-"¿quieres que te vuelvan a atar con cadenas?, si continuas gritando la misma Perséfone lo hará y esta vez se asegurara de atarte tan fuerte que si fueras mortal te cortaría la circulación para asegurarse de que no escapes"_

La imagen mental de su dulce hija atándola como si fuera un titán…Lo peor no era que se lo imaginara sino que ya ha pasado. Una vez quieta/tranquila sus labios fueron liberados de las manos de la solemne mujer de cabellos negros…

-No voy a disculparme, odio ver a mi hija actuar como una yegua.

-¿y lo dice la mujer que se volvió yegua para tener sexo con Poseidón?

-hm….en primera me volví Yegua para evitar a Poseidón y en segunda él me violo.

-No es lo que dice el caballo parlante que pariste, por cierto hace milenios que no ves….y tu hija ni si quiera conoce…

-le mando alfalfa de vez en cuando…. ¿Y cómo "Hades….hm…¿Cómo diablos voy a explicarle a Kore que su medio hermano es un caballo?

-eso no importa….ahora debemos acércanos a Koga….

-"¿y para quieren acercarse al vino tinto?"

Ambas se dieron vuelta…..La diosa de la agricultura no podía ver bien en la oscuridad, la otra deidad, vio a una amazona rubia….

-¿June?

¿Qué hacia esta amazona aquí?... ¿está muerta?...si lo está, ¿Cómo es posible que conserve su memoria? Y si conserva su memoria, ¿será ahora sirvienta de hades?

Desde una distancia, convertida es estatua…Hécate escuchaba y leía sus mentes, por diversión…No les iba a ayudar. Solo observaría lo que ocurriría, bueno o malo lo va a disfrutar, ya que todo este desastre que Hades ha ayudado a crear , ella no lo iba a deshacer a menos que cambie de parecer o se aburra…o lo que tal vez ocurra o no…..Depende de ¿Qué tan divertido le parezca lo que pasara?

(("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en truyenfun. , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en truyenfun!, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!)


End file.
